Conversation
by sortrop
Summary: Post-Mockingjay. Gale dan Madge dan percakapan mereka sampai mereka mengerti perasaan masing-masing. Gadge! RnR? :))
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Gadge shipper mana suaranya!? *krikkrik**

**Fic ini terinspirasi setelah saya membaca What The Room Requires karya Alydia Rackham (cek favd stories saya kalau mau baca) dan lagu Hate To See Your Heart Break dari Paramore. Anyway, RnR? :))**

Gadis bersurai pirang cerah itu menatap dia lagi- Gale Hawthorne, yang duduk di sudut ruangan. Spot favoritnya belakangan ini. Lengan kemejanya digelung ke atas dan bahunya merosot bersandar malas-malasan di kursinya. Laki-laki itu tidak memesan makanan meskipun sekarang sudah masuk jam makan siang. Hanya ada cangkir kopi yang terabaikan, yang belum dia sentuh sama sekali.

Gadis itu selanjutnya mengamati suasana kafetaria kantor pertahanan Panem di Distrik 2. Beberapa karyawan sudah turun untuk makan, berseliweran di hadapannya dengan santai sambil berbincang-bincang. Madge Undersee lantas bangkit dari kursinya, perlahan membuat jalannya menuju meja Gale. Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Hanya ingin menyapa, mungkin, Madge berasumsi.

"Hey," gadis itu menurunkan pandangannya pada Gale. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Gale, dengan ekspresi terkejutnya, mengangguk. Menganalisa gadis pirang yang tetiba membuyarkan lamunannya. Setelan pakaiannya tidak semencolok beberapa karyawati dari Capitol dan tidak senorak orang-orang dari distrik 2. Gale langsung familiar seketika setelah dia menatap mata biru si gadis.

"Madge..." lirih Gale mengikuti gerakan si gadis yang mengambil kursi tepat di depan Gale. "Kau... selamat."

"Ya," Madge menyahut singkat.

"Aku melihat rumahmu hancur. Kupikir..."

"Aku terbunuh? Well, tidak. Ayahku tahu lebih awal tentang pengeboman, kami naik kereta ke Distrik 4. Aku dan keluargaku selamat. Maaf mengecewakanmu."

Gale mendesah lalu menyesap kopinya, "Aku sudah mencoba menyelamatkanmu, kau tahu? Dan menyelamatkan penduduk distrik. Tapi, lihat apa yang dilakukan ayahmu, itukah tanggung jawab Wali Kota?"

Laki-laki itu masih sama, pikir Madge. Dia belum berubah, masih membencinya karena dia kebetulan anak Wali Kota. Madge hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Aku sudah minta maaf karena telah mengecewakanmu. Kau pasti berharap aku mati saja, kan?"

Gale membuang wajahnya, menatap keluar jendela, memfokuskan pandangannya pada mobil-mobil yang lewat.

"Kau tidak tahu keadaan waktu itu, Gale."

"Oh, ya, benar. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu kau harus berjuang membawa 800 orang ke hutan, melihat rumah-rumah hancur, mendengar tangisan di sana-sini. Dan, ya, aku tidak tahu kau harus memberi makan mereka yang selamat selama 3 hari hanya dengan perangkapmu," Gale mendengus, menatap Madge dengan amarahnya.

Madge tidak tersinggung dengan sarkasme si mata kelabu ini. Alih-alih, dia merindukannya. After all these years... Madge bisa mengerti, sejujurnya. Dan dari dasar hatinya dia bisa dan merasa pantas menerima segala bentuk kebencian yang ditujukan padanya. Dia merindukan Gale, sesungguhnya.

"Aku salut padamu, Gale," Madge berkata tulus, menatap Gale berangsur-angsur tak lagi semarah tadi.

"Tidak, jangan berikan aku tatapan seperti itu..."

"Seperti apa?" Madge bertanya.

"Ya seperti itu," Gale menyahut singkat.

"Spesifiknya?"

Gale mendengus, "Jangan lihat aku seakan kau mengagumiku, seakan aku pria paling mulia seluruh alam semesta."

Madge tertawa pelan, menyusupkan untaian rambut pirangnya ke belakang telinga. "Tapi aku memang mengagumimu," dia berkata tulus. "Kuharap aku lari memperingati warga distrik dan bukannya lari menyelamatkan bokongku sendiri. Kuharap aku bisa lebih berani sepertimu, atau seperti Katniss."

Gale mengunci fokusnya pada Madge. Sambil mengernyit tidak mengerti maksud Madge dia menggenggam cangkir kopinya dengan erat.

"Cih. Kau hidup dengan makanan melimpah dan gaun bagus setiap hari. Hidupmu tidak mendidikmu menjadi berani. Tidak seperti hidup aku dan Katniss!"

Madge ingin menangis. Dia ingin membantah Gale. Dia juga ingin berteriak bahwa itu bukanlah hidup yang dia pilih. Dia ingin Gale mengerti sedikit. Namun, dia sudah belajar dari dulu kalau tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Gale. Dan Madge memang sudah siap diserang dengan cacian Gale dari momen dia menghampiri laki-laki itu.

Keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka Madge gunakan untuk mengamati figur Gale dan bagaimana matanya tampak lebih kelabu, lebih kelam, seakan tiap orang yang menatap mata itu bisa tenggelam dalam lumpur kesedihannya. Namun, Madge suka bagaimana Gale tidak sekurus dulu serta penampilannya yang lebih layak. Jari-jarinya lebih bersih. Wangi parfum mahal tercium dari badan atletis Gale. Pasti hidupnya jauh lebih baik beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Malah, Gale terlihat tampan dan menarik, pikir Madge mengulum senyum.

"Menikmati pemandangan, eh?" Gale menyindir kasar.

Madge membuang muka, berpikir untuk memesan teh atau kentang goreng atau apapun, "Jangan 'geer', Gale,"

Garis bibir Gale naik diujung dan dia menyeringai, "Baju yang bagus."

Mata Gale berkelana dari ujung rambut Madge sampai ke seluruh badannya. Seperti rajawali yang mengawasi mangsanya. Madge risih dengan pernyataan Gale, bingung menentukan apakah itu ironi atau dia benar-benar tulus memujinya.

"Jangan 'geer'-"

"Trims-"

Mereka berdua bicara bersamaan. Gale terbelalak sedangkan Madge tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Akhirnya Madge tertawa, melupakan bahwa sejenak tadi Gale membuatnya bingung.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Gale bertanya.

"Tidak," Madge berusaha berhenti tertawa. "Tidak ada."

Gale mendengus; Madge tersenyum lebar. Kecanggungan begitu terasa, tapi memang beginilah jika si pirang bertemu si mata kelabu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu-"

"Senang bertemu dengan-"

Mereka bicara bersamaan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kaget, Madge kembali tertawa. Gale hanya menggaruk tengkuknya sambil menyesap kopi sedikit-sedikit.

Tapi si mata kelabu tak bisa menyangkal diri lagi, dia akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan menyeringai, lalu ikut tertawa juga.

**oOo**

"Anak Wali Kota! Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak suka dengan sikapmu tadi!" Gale berseru, menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa empuk di sudut ruangan. Gadis di depannya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia selanjutnya hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai respon.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Tentu! Kau tidak bisa masuk seenaknya ke ruang rapat," Gale menyampirkan jasnya ke sandaran sofa. "Apalagi hanya untuk mengingatkanku makan siang."

Madge terkekeh, "Aku sekretarismu."

"Ugh!" Gale menggeram frustrasi. "Itu. Sangat. Memalukan."

"Maaf," sahut Madge innocent, memperhatikan Gale menggelung lengan kemejanya sampai sebatas siku. Kebiasaan Gale yang Madge pelajari setelah ke sekian kalinya mereka menghabiskan santap siang bersama. Madge merilekskan badannya, menghirup aroma makanan dan menikmati suasana restoran bergaya Capitol yang terletak beberapa blok dari kantor. Dia melihat Gale - masih dengan amarahnya - lantas Madge tersenyum.

"Aku akan memecatmu," Gale memicingkan matanya mengancam si pirang yang berpangku tangan menatap wajahnya. "Dan jangan lihat aku seperti itu! Kau membuatku risih. Aku tahu aku tampan dan menarik, tapi Madge, aku tidak suka kau lihati begitu. Beside, kau bukan tipeku."

Madge mengernyit langsung duduk tegap dan mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya, mencoba menganggap angin lalu perkataan Gale. Meskipun perutnya seperti sedang salto dan peredaran darahnya makin cepat.

"Ya, tipemu pasti yang berambut gelap dan bermata abu-abu, benar?"

Gale menegang di tempatnya.

"Seperti Katniss?" tambah Madge.

Gale menggebrak meja, cukup keras sampai beberapa pasang mata mendarat memandangi mereka dengan ngeri. Madge mengerti- bukan tidak sengaja dia membawa-bawa Katniss; Madge mengerti kalau Gale masih menyimpan rasa untuk Katniss, dia hanya ingin pembuktian. Tidak begitu sulit ternyata, pikir Madge.

"Besok, Anak Wali Kota! Besok! Kau tidak perlu datang lagi ke kantor, kau tidak perlu membuatkanku kopi 'istimewa'-mu lagi, kau tidak perlu menempel post-it kurang penting di mejaku, dan kau TIDAK perlu mengajakku keluar makan siang bersamamu! Karena aku akan mengirimmu kembali ke Distrik 4!"

Habis kau, Madge, sorak Gale dalam hati.

Di luar ekspektasi Gale, Madge hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mengerling kepada Gale, "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, lupa ya?"

"Oh, sial! Aku lupa," Gale memutar bola matanya, berbohong.

"Kau sudah mengatakan akan memecatku ratusan kali, dan, tetap, hanya sebatas wacana- sayang sekali. Masih belum mau menyerah dan menerimaku sepenuhnya, eh?"

Kalimat Madge serasa membakar telinga Gale. "Aku akan menyingkirkanmu. Ketahuilah bahwa posisimu sekarang kau dapat karena nama ayahmu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau kompeten dalam bekerja."

Madge hanya mendengus, merasakan sembilu menyayat hatinya, "Kau sudah mengatakan itu ribuan kali."

"Kau menyebalkan," Gale melonggarkan ikatan dasinya ketika seorang pelayan dengan notes kecil dan aksesori serba perak tersemat di hampir seluruh tubuhnya datang untuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

Madge melihat-lihat buku menu sebelum akhirnya membalas, "Uh-uh, kau sudah mengatakan itu jutaan kali. Dan trims, ya, aku menganggapnya sebagai pujian."

**TBC**


	2. Companion(s) Part 1

**A/N : Chapter ini terinspirasi oleh lagu Hercules-nya Sara Bareilles (go, go check the song out!). Mungkin ini nggak terlalu bagus, for I am nothing but a newbie in ff world, tapi ini effort terbaik saya heee. Maafkan typo dan kegajean fic ini. RnR? :))**

**DISCLAIMER : Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**Companion(s) Part 1**

**.**

**.**

..._and decide, to flight or fight__..._

.

.

Dia tidak tahu kalau wanita bisa bicara sebegini banyak.

Setidaknya Katniss tidak cerewet dan mantan-mantan sekretarisnya yang lama menganggap dirinya dewa, jadi mereka akan menurut kalau disuruh diam.

Tapi, si pirang di depannya adalah masalah lain. Mulutnya terus bergerak mengucapkan rangkaian huruf dan suku kata menjadi kalimat tak berujung. Gale, hanya mengangguk meresponi dan memilih fokus pada ayam saus krimnya.

"Kau mendengarkan tidak, sih?" Madge Undersee bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Hmm," Gale menyahut sembari mengunyah santapannya. Kepalanya menunduk sambil memainkan garpu di atas piring.

Madge berdecak menyerah, "Orang dari Capitol menelepon untuk mengkonfirmasi jadwal kunjunganmu ke Distrik 4 akhir pekan ini, aku sudah mencatat jam keberangkatanmu dan hal lainnya yang berkaitan dengan kegiatanmu selama di sana."

"He-ehm."

"Banyak yang harus kau kerjakan di sana, jadi jangan berharap kau bisa berpesta dan mencumbu sembarang gadis."

"Mmhm."

"Aku tidak mau bertoleransi lagi terhadap tingkah tak bermoralmu seperti terakhir kali."

"Mhhm"

"Gale!" Madge melempar serbetnya ke wajah Gale.

"Dammit, Madge!" Gale menangkap serbet itu lalu melemparnya ke sampingnya. Menatap marah gadis dengan mata biru sebrilian langit di depannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, sih?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku!"

"Persetan dengan itu," tukas Gale. Dia selanjutnya melempar garpu dan pisaunya ke atas piring yang menimbulkan bunyi berdenting yang cukup keras.

"Meskipun ini tentang pekerjaan? Kupikir kita sudah setuju dengan peraturan yang jelas, Gale," Madge menjeritkan pikiran depresinya pada laki-laki yang kini memijat pangkal hidungnya perlahan.

"Bisakah kau sedikit lebih pengertian? Jeez, aku sedang makan," Gale memberengut di kursinya. Tampak jelas bahwa selera makannya sudah menguap entah kemana. Dengan satu tatapan marah dia membungkam Madge, membuatnya tercenung untuk beberapa detik yang menyiksa.

"Ingat saat kau menceramahiku karena makan sambil bicara?" Gale bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Ya," Madge mengangguk menatap jemarinya yang tertelungkup di atas meja.

"Bagus. Kau mengerti poinku sekarang, kan?"

Madge mengeluarkan desahan panjang dan penuh penyesalan yang dalam, "Kurasa ya. Maafkan aku atas tindakanku yang, well, menyebalkan kali ini. Aku hanya sed-"

"Kau menyebalkan setiap saat," Gale menyela, melipat tangannya di depan dada lalu bersandar dan menyeringai memandang Madge.

Madge tidak tahan untuk tidak melekukkan bibirnya naik sedikit, "Terima kasih atas koreksinya, bos."

Gale terkekeh- tidak. Tertawa bisa dibilang. Bukan untuk merendahkan Madge atau untuk menyindirnya atau untuk apa pun dengan faktor jelek sebagai basisnya. Tapi karena cara Madge memanggilnya 'bos' yang tergolong agak... komikal.

Gale akhirnya berhenti, mendapati Madge dengan senyum lebar dan alis yang bertaut. "Kau tertawa," kata Madge.

"Yeah, kau tidak melihat mataku berlinang air mata, bukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa tertawa," sekarang Madge yang menyeringai dalam ketidakpercayaannya.

"Oh, lucu, Anak Wali Kota," Gale memutar matanya.

Madge terkekeh pelan, "Sepertinya aku sudah merusak makan siangmu."

"Observasi yang bagus," Gale selanjutnya tersenyum sinis melihat makanan di piringnya yang baru dia makan setengahnya. Jujur, dia kehilangan nafsu makan, tapi menyisakan makanan membuatnya merasa bersalah. Dan mengingatkannya bahwa beberapa tahun lalu dia harus mengorbankan nyawa untuk mengisi perut dengan makanan yang tidak sepadan. Dia mulai menyantap ayamnya, merasakan mata Madge yang sedang mengawasinya. Gale bisa saja menyerang gadis itu dengan berbagai hinaan hanya untuk membuat Madge tidak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang tindakannya. Tapi, Madge tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa pasanganmu siap untuk memesan?" seorang gadis pelayan dengan rambut dihighlight merah muncul membuat Gale dan Madge mendongak serentak. Dia tersenyum lebar dan badannya menjorok sedikit mendekati Gale, tidak malu menunjukkan sikap menggoda pada tamu di restoran tempat dia bekerja.

"Uhm, maaf?" kata Madge, mencoba membuat si pelayan melihat ke arahnya. Namun, seperti dilem, mata gadis dengan apron berbordirkan nama restoran tempat mereka makan siang kali ini hanya berpusat pada Gale. Madge memutar matanya menahan keinginannya untuk muntah.

"Dia pasanganmu, bukan?" tanya si pelayan pada Gale, masih dengan senyumnya yang berlebihan.

Gale hanya menaikkan satu alisnya lalu menjawab, "Maksudmu gadis ini, Miranda? Bukan. Dia bukan pasanganku."

"Ohh," pelayan yang dipanggil Miranda ini membulatkan mulutnya dengan cara paling aneh yang pernah Gale lihat. "Tapi kalian datang berdua ke sini beberapa kali."

Gale melirik Madge yang memberengut membuang mukanya, nampak jijik melihat Miranda. "Dia sekretarisku kalau kau penasaran."

Miranda tertawa lepas lalu menepuk pundak Gale pelan, seakan dia sudah menahan untuk melakukan itu dari tadi. Gale merasa Madge benar, pelayan ini memang menjijikkan. Dia mungkin punya dada dan bokong yang bagus- yang lebih besar dari dada dan bokong Madge, tapi gadis ini entah berotak atau tidak sehingga dia bahkan tidak tahu cara bersikap. Gale melirik Madge lagi. Tangannya mengetuk meja dengan gerakan berulang yang teratur namun terdengar tak sabaran. Yeah, Gale juga sependapat. Tapi memperhatikan Madge dengan raut kesalnya malah membuat dia terinspirasi untuk balas dendam. Atas sikap si gadis yang sepertinya sedang PMS ini.

"Kau yakin? Kalian terlihat lebih dari atasan dan bawahan di mataku," kata Miranda tanpa sedikitpun mengkhawatirkan diksi yang dia pakai.

"Bisakah kau mencatat pesanan dan buru-buru pergi dari sini?" Madge setengah menjerit dan setengah teriritasi, berusaha keras untuk tidak membalikkan meja dan melemparnya ke wajah penuh make-up Capitol Miranda.

Gale, dengan seringainya, justru terkejut dan berpikir pasti Madge benar-benar sedang PMS. Karena sepengetahuannya, tempramental bukanlah karakter si pirang. Dia cenderung lebih plegmatis dan stoik di luar seberapa teriritasinya dia. Karakter Madge yang kurang lebih -yeah, Gale harus akui- cukup mengimbanginya yang bertendensi untuk gegabah dan kurang mampu mengontrol emosi.

"Yang benar saja," Gale memalsukan senyum pada Miranda. "Dia hanya sekretarisku, dan aku tidak tertarik pada roman affair dengan 'bawahan' ku sendiri."

Miranda mengerling, puas terhadap jawaban yang diberi Gale. Sedangkan Gale, well, dia tidak tahu apa yang merasuki mulutnya, yang jelas dia sendiri tidak tertarik dengan Miranda. Dia mungkin baru lulus sekolah dan juga baru beberapa hari bekerja di restoran ini karena tempat ini sudah menjadi langganan Gale dan Madge dan dia belum pernah melihat Miranda sebelumnya. Namun tetap, Miranda punya lebih banyak nyali dibanding intelejensia untuk mendekati Gale, memperkenalkan namanya alih-alih melakukan tugasnya sebagai pelayan. Dan itu yang membuat Gale tidak menyukai Miranda sama sekali. Meski bisa dibilang Gale banyak menghabiskan waktu intimnya dengan beragam wanita random, Gale punya standar. Riasan tebal yang justru membuat Miranda terlihat 10 tahun lebih tua, jauh di bawah standarnya.

Berbicara soal standar, Gale yakin Madge juga punya standar untuk orang-orang yang dia anggap bisa jadi kompaninya. Hell ya, 100% mereka akhirnya punya kesamaan, pikir Gale.

Malah Gale berasumsi kalau Madge membenci tipikal perempuan macam Miranda.

"Baiklah," Miranda memulai dengan senyum tiga jarinya. "Kulihat sekretarismu belum memesan apa-apa jadi kuputuskan untuk kembali ke sini, barangkali dia sudah mau memesan."

"Oh, perhatian sekali," kata Madge sarkastik, memutar bola matanya, jengah dengan kehadiran Miranda. Gale berusaha keras menyembunyikan senyum gelinya. "Aku sedang diet dan tidak akan memesan, jadi kau bisa cepat-cepat pergi."

Miranda, meski sudah jelas mendapat usiran dari Madge, memilih untuk bertahan dan memusatkan matanya pada Gale. Tidak tahu apakah memang dia terlampau bodoh untuk sadar seseorang tidak menginginkan kompaninya.

"Bagaimana denganmu... Gale?" Miranda bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Gale memastikan dan menambah seulas senyum, hanya untuk faktor kesopanan, sejak Madge sudah membuang faktor itu.

"Kau tidak ingin makanan penutup? Cobalah puding mangga restoran ini, mereka menggunakan mangga kualitas terbaik yang pernah di panen di distrik 11. Atau kau pasti ketagihan, sekali kau mencicipi cheese-bun spesial di sini. Aku juga bisa membuatnya sendiri, kau tahu, dan rasanya tak kalah enak."

"Dia bilang dia baik-baik saja!" Madge menjawab untuk Gale.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Miranda meneleng dan menyadari Madge.

"Oh, baiklah. Kurasa aku akan kembali lagi kalau-kalau kau butuh sesuatu, Gale," dia mengedipkan matanya.

"O... oke." Gale ingin menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja saat ini juga. Tolong.

"Jangan sungkan memanggilku dan aku akan segera datang," Miranda menambahkan.

"YA! Pastinya," Madge menjerit histeris, sarkastis, mual dengan tindak-tanduk Miranda yang berlebihan.

Miranda mungkin tak menyadari hal itu karena dia masih sempat memberikan senyum terbaknya pada Gale dan Madge. Betapa manisnya. Dia lalu memutar badan dan berbalik, melenggang menjauhi meja mereka berdua diikuti bunyi sepatu hak tingginya yang menghantam lantai dengan keras.

"Tadi itu apa, Gale?" Madge mulai mengkonfrontasi Gale yang masih memandangi punggung Miranda. Well, Madge tahu, pandangan Gale tertuju pada bagian anatomi di bawah punggung si Miranda-sesuatu itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya tadi itu apa. Kau bertingkah seperti gadis kecil sombong tukang marah-marah."

"Ugh..." Madge menggeram sebal. "Si pelayan itu sudah menghampiri kita- ah tepatnya kau untuk yang ketiga kalinya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Dia adalah perempuan paling menyebalkan sedunia, tidakkah dia? Dan kau juga menyadarinya, tapi ada apa dengan perangai manismu? Kau tertarik padanya, huh? Bahkan kau tidak pernah bersikap begitu kepadaku?"

Sungguh, ini mungkin merupakan sisi lain seorang Madge Undersee, terka Gale. Dia tidak tahu Madge bisa semarah ini. Gale berdecak heran menanggapi perubahan sikap si gadis.

"Memangnya apa masalahmu kalau aku tertarik padanya?" Gale bertanya.

Mata Madge membelalak siap untuk keluar dari kelopaknya. Dan secara harafiah badannya akan segera meledak, "APA?! Kau... tidak mungkin... kan?"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" dia mengangkat bahunya. "Dia cukup cantik dan lagi dia punya dada dan bokong yang bagus."

"Ughh..." Madge menggeram lagi, tangannya dia kepal sehingga buku jarinya memutih. "Aku tidak menyangka kau ternyata sedangkal itu, Gale. Menilai wanita hanya dari penampilan fisik; hanya dari bagian luarnya. Kau tidak sadar seberapa bodoh dan obnoksiusnya dia."

"Haha," Gale tertawa penuh kemenangan. Balas dendamnya jelas terlaksana, berakhir dengan skor telak jika mengacu pada tingkat kekesalan, kemarahan, dan kejengkelan Madge. Ada hal lain yang sebenarnya menggangu Gale sekarang. Kenapa Madge bisa berubah 180 derajat begini dan alasannya membenci Miranda setengah mati. Dan kenapa pula, Madge marah ketika Gale bilang dia tertarik pada seorang pelayan tak berotak.

Oh, benar ada alasan yang Gale tahu kenapa seorang perempuan bertindak seperti itu. Ah, mungkin saja.

"Kenapa, eh, Undersee? Kau cemburu?"

"AP-apa? Apa maksudmu?" alisnya bertaut dan keningnya berkerut; kebingungan.

"Akui saja lah, kau cemburu pada Miranda, kan? Yeah, aku bisa melihat sih beberapa aspek yang memang patut kau cemburui. Kau kurus dan serata triplek, kau bahkan tidak tahu cara berdandan dan merias dirimu, kurasa dulu kau selalu dibantu oleh pelayanmu jadi sekarang kau tidak bisa mengurus dirimu sen-"

"HENTIKAN, GALE!" Madge memekik. "Demi Presiden Snow dan Caesar Flickerman dan Effie Trinket! Aku. Tidak. Cemburu. Mengerti?! Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran begitu? Dia tidak lebih baik dariku."

"Ya, kau cemburu," Gale menyimpulkan lalu dia bersandar di kursinya menikmati setiap detik momen ini. Merasa puas telah membuat Madge marah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan menyerah dan mengundurkan diri lalu lari ke distrik 4 dan hilang dari hidup Gale selamanya. Siapa tahu? Dia sudah bersama Madge untuk beberapa bulan, tak terhitung berapa banyak pertengkaran yang terjadi di antara mereka. Namun tetap dia masih bisa bertahan dan pergi keluar untuk makan siang bersama si pirang. Seseorang harus memberinya trofi penghargaan.

"Aku tidak," Madge menyanggah

"Kau iya."

"Aku TIDAK, Idiot!"

"KAU. IYA. Dan jangan panggil aku idiot."

"UGH!" Madge bangkit berdiri menghentakkan kakinya sambil menggeram. Lagi. "Fine, terserah kau mau berasumsi apa. Aku TIDAK peduli, kau dangkal idiot!"

Gale terkekeh baru saja hendak meminta maaf karena mungkin dia sudah kelewatan ketika Madge mengambil tasnya lalu melangkah keluar meja dan keluar dari restoran dengan cepat-cepat. Tanpa melirik pada Gale namun masih dengan geramannya. Gale memperhatikn figur Madge yang mulai menjauh. Bokongnya tidak rata-rata amat sih, pikir Gale pada dirinya sendiri. Namun, dia buru-buru mengenyahkan pikiran itu mengutuk dirinya kenapa sampai bisa berpikir macam itu.

Dia mendesah, khawatir akan sikap Madge yang berubah dan khawatir karena bisa jadi Madge belum makan sama sekali. Bahkan Gale perhatikan dia tidak memesan jus stroberi favoritnya seperti biasa. Apa ada hubungannya dengan kunjungan ke distrik 4? Sepertinya tidak. Terakhir kali Madge bertingkah biasa saja. Lalu ada apa?

Sosok rambut merah tertangkap matanya dan Gale langsung mengutuk. Sial. Dia berjalan ke arah Gale. Gale segera mengambil jasnya, menaruh beberapa lembar uang di atas meja dan melenggang pergi. Sudah cukup dengan Madge yang membuatnya pusing, Miranda tidak boleh ikut-ikutan. Lagipula Gale sedang tidak ingin makan puding mangga.

**TBC**


	3. Companion(s) Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: THE HUNGER GAMES BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS**

_...the issue I have now begun to see, I am the only, lonely, casualty..._

.

.

Madge tercenung menatap kosong pada suasana kafe di depannya. Pikirannya terlalu dipenuhi oleh suatu tempat bernama Distrik 4. Tempat di mana ayah dan ibunya berada. Beberapa hari yang lalu ayahnya- Wali Kota Undersee- menelepon, setelah berbulan-bulan tidak pernah menghubunginya, hanya untuk mengabari bahwa ibunya terbaring di rumah sakit. Pikiran Madge terusik semenjak itu. Madge tidak bisa kembali ke sana dan melihat ibunya lagi. Dia tidak bisa menghadapi Distrik 4 tanpa teringat akan hal-hal yang menjadi alasannya meninggalkan tempat itu. Kunjungannya yang terakhir ke sana masih bisa dia atasi. Tapi Madge tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi.

"Gale?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku tidak bisa ikut ke Distrik 4."

Laki-laki dengan mata lumpur itu mendongak berusaha menangkap maksud dari gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di seberangnya. Sementara itu si gadis meninggalkan Gale bertanya-tanya dengan latar belakang musik gabungan piano, drum set, dan saksofon. Jenis musik yang akhir-akhir ini getol diperkenalkan di seluruh Panem, namanya musik jazz.

Dengan berakhirnya rejim Snow, pelan-pelan tiap sektor di Panem mulai berbenah: kesehatan, pendidikan, pertahanan, dan bahkan hiburan. Dihapuskannya Hunger Games membuat satu-satunya hiburan bagi Capitol menghilang. Maka musik, film, tari, dan berbagai aspek kesenian lainnya mulai diangkat. Segala keterangan mengenai peninggalan seni pada peradaban sebelumnya mulai diteliti. Dan dipelajarilah, jazz, musik dari daratan Afrika yang konon sudah menyebar ke penjuru daratan lainnya.

Madge menikmati suara yang tercipta dari tiga orang pria yang bermain di panggung kecil di sudut kafe. Dia menoleh mendapati set sederhana dengan tata lampu temaram memberikan impresi intim. Beberapa orang dengan antusias mengisi meja tepat di barisan depan dekat panggung. Mereka memasang wajah terkesima melihat permainan ketiga musisi itu.

Madge sendiri lebih tertarik pada si pianis, dia yang biasanya memainkan musik klasik karya Chopin dan Mozart tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya pada pola permainan jazz. Jemari si pianis bagai menari indah, lentur, dan fleksibel di atas tuts hitam-putih. Sesekali dia melirik peniup saksofon untuk menyesuaikan kunci dan permainan mereka. Pemain drum menjadi penjaga ritme dengan tabuhan yang tidak begitu rumit. Mereka tidak mempunyai kertas partitur untuk dilihat sehingga terkesan mereka bermain dalam spontanitas. Yang membuat Madge berpikir jazz terdengar unik adalah penampilan solo masing-masing pemain, saat di mana pemain lain akan berhenti dan membiarkan rekan mereka pamer kebolehan; mengeluarkan segala bentuk suara meliuk-liuk yang mungkin di luar pakem dan yang menggambarkan kebebasan sang pemain sendiri.

Improvisasi, pikir Madge. Mungkin itulah salah satu ciri unik jazz dibanding musik klasik. Gadis itu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mempelajarinya jika dia punya waktu luang.

"... hey?" Madge tidak sadar kalau Gale menjentikkan jari di depan wajahnya. "Kau tidak memperhatikanku, ya?"

"Oh, maaf, aku terlalu terkesan dengan mereka," Madge mengarahkan kepalanya ke panggung sebelum akhirnya menghadapi Gale. "Apa tadi kau bilang?"

Mendesah, Gale merengut, dia tak pernah menjadi penggemar musik. "Aku perlu tahu alasanmu tidak bisa ikut."

"Tidak bisa saja," Madge menjawab simpel, melipat tangannya di dada dan menunjukkan tampang 'aku-sedang-tidak-ingin-ditanya-tanya-sekarang'.

"Itu bahkan bukan jawaban."

"Ya, itu jawaban. Kau bisa pergi dengan Tongs, Gale. Atau kau bisa pergi sendiri, sejak kau selalu bilang bahwa kau bisa mengatasi semuanya tanpa bantuan orang lain," Madge menyarankan.

Gale bisa merasakan santap malam yang baru selesai dia masukkan ke dalam perutnya sedang mendorong untuk keluar lagi. Ya, Gale dan Madge makan malam bersama di salah satu kafe dekat apartemen Gale. Bukan. Mereka bukan merencanakan kegiatan ini, bukan juga mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu yang disebut akhir-akhir ini sebagai 'berkencan'. Mereka hanya kebetulan harus menyelesaikan bahan-bahan presentasi dan perjanjian kontrak sebagai pekerjaan nanti di Distrik 4. Lembur tak terelakkan, dan Gale terjebak bersama Madge.

"Tongs? Demi Snow! Anak baru itu itu tidak mengerti apa-apa!" pekik Gale marah.

"Gale," Madge memulai. "Jangan bicara begitu tentangnya."

"Duh, seperti aku peduli. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau tidak bisa ikut? Tidak merindukan ayahmu, huh?"

Madge tetiba menegang, seluruh tubuhnya seperti kaku dan pandangan matanya terkunci pada Gale. Dia mencoba untuk rileks. Tapi tidak bisa. Gale mengungkit ayahnya, dan apalagi setelah ini? Dia akan mengungkit seluruh keluarganya. Madge membenci itu, karena rekam jejak selama ini Gale membencinya dan keluarganya.

Madge memilih diam.

"Kau tidak ingin kembali ke sana, bukan? Hmm? Distrik 4? Yang tidak bisa kumengerti adalah kenapa, Madge? Pada saat kunjungan bulan lalu kau baik-baik saja, tidak seperti sekarang. Beritahu aku sesuatu dan apabila alasanmu logis maka akan kuturuti maumu," Gale membujuk.

Madge menggeleng lantas mendesah lemah. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Berbohong bukanlah pilihan, namun menceritakan kejujuran memiliki resiko tersendiri. Bukan berarti Madge dan Gale sudah dekat beberapa bulan ini sehingga relasi mereka berubah menjadi 'teman'. Tidak. Gale sepenuhnya tertutup. Laki-laki itu membenci Madge. Gale makin memandang Madge rendah sejak dia menjadi sekretarisnya.

Mereka nyaris tidak pernah bicara selain soal pekerjaan. Profesionalitas, kata Gale. Peraturan yang dia buat pada hari pertama Madge bekerja.

Si gadis masih tetap diam, pandangannya turun memperhatikan busa di gelas birnya yang mulai menipis.

Gale masih menunggu si gadis untuk menjawab. Dia menggeram frustrasi ketika tak ada satu kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

Gale tiba-tiba menyesal pernah membuat peraturan itu.

"Kau mabuk, ya?" terka Gale. Berharap kalau Madge memang mabuk betulan dan dia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya.

Madge dengan simpel menggeleng. Gale merintih naik darah.

"Dengar," Gale memulai. "Aku bukannya ingin memaksamu ikut. Tapi... Aku tidak mau pergi dengan si Tongs! Dia banyak omong, taruhan dia akan membuat kupingku berdarah bahkan sebelum mencapai Distrik 4."

Madge berpikir sejenak, "Rumit," Madge akhirnya berkata.

"Maksudnya?"

"Ini rumit, Gale. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu dan... dan seperti kau cukup peduli untuk mau mendengar dan mengerti."

Gale mengernyit, sebagian dirinya nyeri mendengar pemikiran Madge. "O... ke. Aku memang tidak akan mau mendengarkan." Bohong. Dia tidak akan repot-repot membujuk Madge kalau memang iya, dia tidak mau barang sedikit saja mendengar penjelasan Madge. Dia bisa saja langsung menyetujui permintaan si pirang, kau tahu. "Dan aku tidak peduli." Dia peduli. Meski otaknya melakukan perlawanan keras terhadap ini. Entahlah. Gale sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Kau tidak membutuhkanku di sana," gumam Madge. Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Pada kenyataannya, dia khawatir Gale akan membuat kesalahan Dia khawatir Gale akan menghabiskan malam dengan mengunjungi pub bersama wanita-wanita tidak jelas. Bahkan membayangkan hal itu menyebabkan perutnya mual.

"Oke, jadi tidak ada yang mau kau

katakan, benar?" tanya Gale.

"Ya, tidak ada yang harus dikatakan lagi."

"Aku mau pulang," Gale bilang sekonyong-konyong. Toh, buat apa berlama-lama di sini?

"Aku masih mau di sini," tukas Madge.

Pandangan Madge lalu beralih pada si pianis lagi. Kali ini dia sedang memainkan bagian solonya. Denting piano terasa begitu familiar di telinga Madge. Madge punya piano di apartemennya. Ayahnya cukup baik untuk membelikan satu untuknya. Meski tidak sebesar dan sebersejarah punyanya di Distrik 12, Madge cukup puas dengan itu. Bermain piano terbukti mampu mengurangi beban perasaan yang dia rasakan ketika sering kali dia merasa lelah menanggungnya sendiri. Ketika tidak ada siapa-siapa untuk berbagi. Ketika dia terjebak rasa sepi.

"Baik. Aku pulang sendiri. Kau mungkin masih menunggu pemain piano itu untuk mengantarkanmu."

Gale memperhatikan pandangan Madge, ternyata. Si pirang hanya tersenyum, sudah terbiasa dengan kalimat kasar yang terlontar dari bosnya.

"Yeah, siapa tahu dia masih lajang. Siapa tahu dia mau mengantarku tidur malam ini. Bagaimana denganmu, bos? Adakah yang mengantarmu tidur? Hmm?"

Gale kebingungan. Apakah Madge serius dengan perkataannya? Atau Madge hanya menggodanya? Gale pikir gadis itu hanya mengejek.

"Terserah," dengus Gale.

Dengan denting piano yang mempercepat ritmenya, Gale berangsur berdiri dan meninggalkan Madge.

Madge membiarkan pikirannya hanya pada suara piano. Musik itu simpel, di luar segala kerumitannya. Cerminan hati anak manusia yang mana mampu ditafsirkan oleh alam semesta. Sederhana, pikir Madge. Dia berharap kenyataan bisa sesederhana bermain musik.

Dia yakin Gale sudah benar-benar keluar dari kafe. Mungkin laki-laki itu sedang menyalakan mesin mobilnya, atau sedang menelepon salah satu teman perempuannya. Atau apa pun, Madge tidak ingin membuat skenario lagi. Madge menyayangkan sesuatu. Seharusnya mereka bisa menjadi, setidaknya, teman kerja. Semacam bertukar selamat pagi dan sampai ketemu besok atau senyuman tulus tiap kali berpapasan. Namun, dia sadar dia tak seharusnya berharap banyak. Madge tidak punya teman dan terlalu malas untuk berteman dengan rekan sejawatnya di kantor. Madge bukan angkuh, dia lebih cenderung suka menyendiri.

Dan terkadang itu menyiksa.

Madge meminum habis birnya, memanggil pelayan dan memesan dua botol lagi. Menenggak birnya berkali-kali tanpa khawatir dia akan mabuk.

Kafe ini makin malam makin ramai, dan Madge membenci itu. Keramaian justru membuatnya makin merasa sendiri. Pasangan mulai berdatangan, bergandengan tangan atau saling merangkul. Menebarkan cinta. Cinta. Kampanye pemulihan Panem. Aktivis dari berbagai distrik menyuarakan hal yang mereka anggap paling Panem butuhkan: Cinta. Panem layak merasakan kecerahan cinta setelah berpuluh tahun di bawah bayang-bayang kegelapan Hunger Games. Panem layak bertumbuh kembali, warga distrik harus saling bersatu, menyatukan visi, berlandaskan cinta.

Omong kosong, pekik Madge.

Satu-satunya yang bisa dia harapkan untuk merasakan cinta adalah likuid hasil proses fermentasi yang mengandung alkohol ini.

Madge tidak sadar si pianis sudah memperlambat tempo permainannya. Saksofon dan drum ikut sahut-menyahut dalam konversasi anggun bernama Jazz. Di sudut lain beberapa pasangan berdansa di bawah lampu oranye yang membuat Madge iri akan keintiman mereka. Madge tahu melodi ini, sebuah lagu tentang perpisahan. Tentang seseorang yang meminta kekasihnya akan tinggal dan menemaninya sepanjang malam. Tanpa dia sadari bahwa dia hanya sendiri, dan dia tak bisa meminta pada siapa-siapa.

Madge tak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia menangkup wajahnya dan butiran air mata terasa hangat mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Entah dia menangis karena ibunya atau karena Distrik 4 atau karena kesepiannya.

Atau karena dia ingin Gale tetap tinggal. Biarlah laki-laki itu tahu seberapa rapuh sang Anak Wali Kota. Biarlah Gale merasa senang mengetahui penderitaan Madge.

Musik memang sederhana. Sesederhana kerumitannya untuk dengan mudah merayap masuk menginfeksi hatimu dengan pesan-pesan di balik melodi musik itu.

Air mata Madge berubah menjadi isakan yang dia tahan agar pengunjung lainnya tidak bisa mendengar. Dadanya sakit, karena dia butuh berteriak dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Dia mengutuk dirinya kenapa harus menangis di sini. Kenapa tidak menunggu sampai dia di kamarnya dan dia bisa menangis sepuas hatinya di situ. Kenapa pula harus lagu ini yang dimainkan si pianis sialan itu.

Madge menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja membiarkan rambut pirang panjangnya menyentuh dan menutupi wajahnya. Dia tidak ingin seorang pun melihat dirinya dalam sirkumstansi macam ini. Isakannya justru semakin bertambah keras. Dia menjadi sulit untuk bernapas. Akhirnya dia mendongak dan mendapati seseorang berdiri di depannya, hal berikutnya yang dia tahu, Gale menarik kursi, menimbulkan suara berdecit, dan dia menghenyakkan badannya.

Gale Hawthorne...

Gale menatap Madge datar. Rahang kotaknya mengatup sempurna. Tidak ada ekspresi di sana. Hanya tatapan datar yang malah menyiratkan sejuta arti.

Madge terdiam di kursinya. Terkejut karena Gale kembali. Mata birunya yang tampak mencolok di bawah sinar oranye memandang mata abu-abu Gale dengan intens. Seluruh badannya menggigil, tiba-tiba lupa bagaimana caranya bergerak. Madge takut kalau di antara mereka tak ada yang berinisiatif lebih dulu untuk menyudahi lomba menatap ini, dia bisa terhisap ke dalam mata lumpur itu.

Isakannya berangsur-angsur melemah namun dia tidak repot-repot berhenti. Air matanya sudah tak mengalir lagi tapi dia tidak terganggu untuk mengelap pipinya. Dia masa bodoh kalau Gale, di antara semua orang, tahu kalau Madge menangis tersedu-sedan di sebuah kafe.

Madge berharap Gale akan menyeringai puas melihat sirkumstansi Madge. Madge berharap Gale akan mulai mencibirnya kalau dia terlihat cengeng dan menyedihkan dan bahwa selama ini ternyata Madge hanya memakai topeng yang membuatnya terlihat kuat dan tegar dari luar. Madge berharap Gale akan menertawainya. Madge berharap Gale akan membandingkannya dengan Katniss. Katniss yang tidak suka menangis, Katniss yang berjuang untuk keluarganya, Katniss yang hidupnya lebih berat dari hidup Madge, atau Katniss begini, dan Katniss begitu.

Tapi, Madge tidak berharap Gale akan memanggil namanya.

"Madge," lirih Gale, tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Matanya tertutup dan dia mulai memijit pangkal hidungnya; terlihat tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Dengar," ujarnya memulai. Badannya condong ke depan seperti ingin Madge bisa mendengarkan tiap patah katanya dengan jelas. "Aku buruk dalam hal ini... tapi kalau kau butuh tempat untuk bicara..."

Gale membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung. Madge tidak berekspektasi Gale akan mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dari mulutnya. Dan dari cara Gale yang spontan menarik dirinya, Madge tahu Gale juga tak mengharapkan hal itu yang dia ucapkan.

Lebih dari apa pun Madge ingin menghargai tindakan Gale yang kembali. Tapi dia tak mengerti kenapa.

Alunan lagu hampir mencapai outro dan sebentar lagi mungkin keheningan akan mengkontaminasi udara; jika tidak ada lagu sedih lain yang bisa dimainkan.

Gale kurang begitu menyukai ini; keheningan. Seolah ada yang memaksanya untuk mencari bahan pembicaraan. Seolah keheningan itu bisa mencekiknya sampai mati.

Si pianis selesai memainkan lagu, dan seperti apa yang diperkirakan, tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa meluncur dari mulut keduanya. Madge mengambil waktunya untuk memandang Gale, menerka-nerka apa yang ada di otak Gale sampai dia bisa bertahan untuk tidak mencelanya selama lebih dari lima menit.

"Jadi," kata Gale. "Maukah kau pergi ke Distrik 2 bersamaku?"

Membulatkan tekadnya, Madge tidak langsung menjawab namun, dia yakin, untuk pertama kali, dia bisa mendengar ketulusan.

**TBC**


	4. Companion(s) Part 3

**DISCLAIMER: THE HUNGER GAMES BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS**

* * *

Distrik 4 adalah yang terindah di antara distrik-distrik lain. Gale sudah pernah ke seluruh distrik dan yang selalu menjadi favoritnya adalah Distrik 4. Mungkin karena keberadaan laut yang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Atau angin yang membawa aroma garam dan ketenangan yang tercipta saat angin pelan-pelan menyapa wajahnya. Mungkin juga karena keseluruhan faktor tersebut yang membuat Gale merasa bebas. Sebuncah kebebasan yang tak bisa ditolak. Sama seperti saat dia di dalam hutan, bersembunyi di balik semak menunggu kelinci dan tupai terjebak perangkapnya, atau saat dia berbaring menatap langit di Padang Rumput. Perasaan itu muncul begitu saja, saat dia mendaratkan pandangannya pada barisan hijau pepohonan dan pada langit biru bertotolkan awan-awan putih.

Di sini sama saja. Laut dan hutan hanya berbeda warna. Mereka sama-sama mampu memberi ketenangan meski dengan cara tersendiri.

Gale mendongak mendapati horizon terbentang di depan matanya. Sinar mentari pagi tidak menggangunya. Dia bisa bilang cuaca hari ini sempurna untuk bersantai, duduk-duduk di pinggir pantai, minum cocktail, dan tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menikmati hidup.

Dia penasaran mengapa gadis pirang yang duduk di sampingnya meninggalkan tempat setengah surga ini. Jika Gale berkesempatan tinggal di Distrik 4, dia akan membangun rumah tepi pantai. Berselancar tiap sore dan melihat matahari terbenam setelahnya. Mungkin dia akan membawa ibu dan adik-adiknya menetap di sini. Memancing lalu makan udang dan ikan bakar tiap malam.

Bukan berarti dia mengabaikan Distrik 12 dan tidak merindukannya sama sekali, tapi terkadang seseorang butuh suasana baru. Upaya untuk menjernihkan jiwa dan memikirkan perencanaan kehidupan masa mendatang. Atau sederhananya hanya menghidupi masa sekarang. Dan merasakan tiap helaan udara penuh kebebasan.

Gale menoleh kepada Madge yang sibuk dengan bacaannya. Kepala pirang gadis itu bersandar rileks pada kursi kayu, kakinya menyilang, matanya bergerak menjelajahi lembaran novel klasik di tangannya.

Madge senang membaca dan dia punya ketertarikan lebih dalam musik, akhir-akhir ini dia sering mengoceh tentang musisi-musisi jazz yang mulai melakukan tur di Panem. Gale mulai familiar dengan beberapa nama, dan parahnya sebagian besar album-album mereka. Koleksi album Madge sama banyaknya dengan bukunya.

Apa gunanya menumpuk buku dan album jazz? Suatu hal yang di luar logis Gale karena dia bukan kutu buku dan bukan pecinta musik.

Kecerdasan naturalis dan kinestetik mungkin menjadi kelebihannya. Dia biasa berburu dan membaur dengan alam.

"Ahh... cuaca yang bagus," gumam Gale seraya menyelondorkan kakinya.

"Ya, apa kau melihat matahari terbit pagi ini? Astaga, itu indah sekali," Madge menyahut setuju tanpa melepaskan perhatian dari bukunya.

"Aku melihatnya dari kamar hotel dan, ya, itu pemandangan tercantik yang pernah kulihat."

"Wah, kalau begitu kau harus bersiap untuk lebih terpesona," kata Madge.

"Lebih terpesona untuk apa?"

"Melihat matahari terbenam, pastinya."

"Well, aku akan berusaha melihatnya nanti."

"Aku tahu tempat terbaik untuk menyaksikan matahari tenggelam, letaknya tidak jauh dari pantai, kita bisa mencapainya dengan naik sepeda atau berjalan kaki."

"Bisakah kita ke sana sore ini?" Gale bertanya namun dia berusaha menahan nada bicaranya agar tak terdengar terlalu bersemangat. "Sebelum besok kembali ke Distrik 2?"

Madge mengangguk lalu menoleh memberi Gale senyum ringan. Dia kembali membaca bukunya. Gale tidak tahu apa dia harus membalas senyum Madge. Kondisi suasana bisa berubah canggung, kau tahu.

"Madge?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak menyesal kembali ke sini, bukan?"

Madge terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Gale. Dia tampak berpikir pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah dia menyesal? Well, di luar usahanya untuk menghindar dari kehidupan lamanya, Madge tak begitu menyesal. Jadwal yang benar-benar padat dan hectic malah cukup membantu Madge untuk tetap sibuk. Dia jadi punya alasan untuk tidak mengunjungi ibu dan ayahnya.

"Tidak," Jawab Madge akhirnya.

Gale mengangguk mengerti, "Omong-omong, kau belum memberitahu alasanmu tidak mau ikut," kalimatnya dengan hati-hati dia susun.

Madge berdecak lalu menutup bukunya dengan kasar. "Alasanku rumit, Gale."

"Serumit apa, sih?"

Madge menghela napasnya, "Kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Baiklah, oke, toh aku memang tidak akan pernah mengerti wanita," Gale bergumam. "Kau 'kan tahu banyak buku, adakah satu yang menjelaskan bagaimana caranya mengerti perempuan?"

Madge tertawa, memutar badannya menghadap penuh pada Gale lalu melipat tangan di depan dada, "Oh, kurasa ada. Buku itu bagus sekali lho, di situ disebutkan kalau kami para wanita, adalah makhluk terhormat. Kami tidak egois dan angkuh dan arogan seperti kaum pria."

"Oh, benarkah?" Gale meniru gestur Madge. "Taruhan, pasti yang menulis buku itu adalah Effie Trinket."

Mata Madge melebar, "Astaga... bagaimana kau tahu? Kau menebaknya asal atau apa sih?"

"Hah?"

"Duh, Gale, 'Panduan Effie Trinket untuk Mengenal Wanita Luar Dalam'. Gale, perempuan menyebalkan itu yang menulisnya!" Madge berseru.

"Wow, aku benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata," kata Gale sarkastik—memutar matanya.

"Bukunya lumayan bagus, kok. Bahkan banyak perempuan yang membacanya."

"Serius? Kalian kurang bisa mengenal diri luar dalam, apa?" tanya Gale.

"Entahlah. Aku cukup mengenal diriku sendiri, kurasa."

"Oh, dan bagaimana seorang Madge Undersee menilai dirinya sendiri?"

Madge mengernyit bingung. Apa maksud Gale dengan pertanyaan itu? Dan bagaimana pula dia harus menjawabnya.

"Bukankah terlalu narsis kalau menceritakan diri sendiri. Biarlah orang lain yang menilaiku, aku tidak terlalu peduli."

Gale mengangkat bahu lantas menyesap cocktail berhias ornamen payung yang terletak di atas meja di sampingnya. Sensasi dingin yang menyegarkan menyentuh dinding kerongkongannya.

"Narsis adalah ketika kau menilai dirimu dengan hal yang bagus-bagus saja. Narsis adalah bibit awal keangkuhan," kata Gale.

Madge balas mengangkat bahunya juga, dia melepas sunhat-nya membiarkan rambut pirang panjangnya ditiup angin. "Baik, dari mana aku harus memulainya. Ah, aku seorang pemikir—eh, tunggu—kau yakin mau mendengar ini?"

Lagi-lagi Gale mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak terlalu sih, tapi hibur aku. Di sini mulai membosankan."

Madge memutar matanya lantas dia mendengus, "Ini terkesan tidak adil, bukan?"

"Heh?"

"Ya! Sepertinya konversasi ini semacam ilusi jika hanya aku yang bicara, kau juga harus bercerita tentang dirimu, Gale."

"Eh? Ilusi? Bahasamu berat sekali, sih. Aku akan ikut bicara, tenang saja, tapi yah, jangan berharap banyak. Kau bilang apa tadi? Seorang pemikir?" ujar Gale santai.

"Yeah, aku lebih suka menyendiri dan menghabiskan waktuku untuk berpikir. Terkadang aku merasa kebanyakan orang takkan sampai pada pemikiranku."

"Merendahkan orang sekali," Gale mencibir, merubah posisi duduknya menghadap Madge. Dia tak sepenuhnya menatap gadis itu. Pandangannya justru tertuju pada dua bocah laki-laki yang bermain pasir di kejauhan.

"Bukan," Madge menggeleng. "Aku suka berpikir, mengkhayal, aku merasa jika aku menuangkan semuanya, seperti menulis, aku bisa membuat bukuku sendiri."

"Oh, ya?" Gale berusaha terdengar seantusias mungkin. "Dan mengapa sampai sekarang bukumu belum terbit? Hmm?"

"Ish," Madge mendesis. "Aku sudah menulis beberapa, tapi sebagian diriku masih menganggap tulisanku belum cukup bagus, ja-"

"Jadi kau masih mau memperbaikinya," Gale menyelesaikan kalimat Madge.

"Semacam itu."

"Kau menulis saat di kantor?"

"Yeah, terkadang. Tapi aku hanya melakukannya saat tidak ada pekerjaan, kau tidak perlu khawatir aku melalaikan tugas untuk menulis," kata Madge.

"Oh," respon Gale singkat. Dia menaruh kedua tangannya di bawah kepala kemudian bersandar lagi di kursinya.

Suara angin yang bergesek dengan pohon kelapa dan debur ombak mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Kali ini Gale tidak lagi risih dengan keheningan. Karena ini jenis hening yang nyaman, saat kau tidak perlu berpikir keras untuk mencari bahan pembicaraan. Keheningan sendiri adalah bahasa, dia punya cara berbicara juga.

"Giliranmu," kata Madge memecah kesunyian.

"Apa?" balas Gale innocent.

"Giliranmu, lupa ya? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana Gale Hawthorne memandang dirinya."

"Kau cerewet sekali, sih. Jangan berusaha menyamai Tongs, please, duh,"

Apa-apaan itu? Pekik Madge dalam hati. Tadi 'kan si mata lumpur ini yang memintanya bicara. Kenapa mood laki-laki satu ini gampang sekali berubah? Madge bingung, beberapa saat tadi dia berpikir Gale mungkin bisa menjadi teman ngobrol yang mau mendengarkan dan mau ambil andil dalam percakapan. Tapi sekarang, dia tidak yakin lagi.

Jangan-jangan semua laki-laki Seam memang seperti dia. Effie Trinket mungkin harus menulis buku lagi, sesuatu seperti: Panduan Lengkap Karakteristik Laki-laki Seam dan Bagaimana Cara Mengatasi Mereka.

Madge akan jadi pembeli pertama buku itu.

"Eh, aku lupa ingin bertanya ini," Gale berkata tiba-tiba, matanya bertemu mata Madge dengan instan. "Kenapa kau membaca buku Effie kalau kau bilang cukup mengenal dirimu?"

Dia tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Oh, Gale. Kau tidak benar-benar menyangka aku seorang gadis yang kehilangan jati diri, 'kan? Haha, aku membacanya karena penasaran, awalnya kukira Effie akan menulis tentang fesyen atau apalah."

"Oh," ucap Gale.

Sesosok laki-laki tua bertumbuh gempal terlihat mendekati mereka. Dia mengenakan kacamata hitam, celana pendek, dan kaus tanpa lengan. Gale menegapkan badannya, mencoba mengenali laki-laki itu.

Di luar ekspektasinya Madge bangkit berdiri dan langsung berseru, "Melville!" sepertinya Madge mengenali laki-laki itu.

Mereka berpelukan cukup erat, senyuman merekah terplester di wajah mereka. Tipikal situasi 'I-haven't-seen-you-in-ages'

"Oh, Madge... aku tidak mengira akan bertemu denganmu di sini. Pantas sejak tadi aku merasa familiar denganmu," laki-laki yang dipanggil Melville ini berkata dengan nada manisnya.

Mereka berpisah dan Madge buru-buru memperkenalkan Melville pada Gale. "Gale ini Melville Herkovits, dia mantan Wali Kota Distrik 4 dan teman ayahku," Madge menunjuk pada Melville, "Dan Mel, ini Gale Hawthorne, bosku di Distrik 2."

Gale dan Melville berjabat tangan, sampai akhirnya Melville menyadari sesuatu, "Astaga! Kau Gale, benar? Star Squad? Astaga, kau benar-benar Prajurit Gale."

Madge tertawa pada Melville yang terdengar komikal, seakan dia baru bertemu selebritis Capitol.

Gale menggaruk tengkuknya dengan malu-malu, yang mana membuat Madge semakin terbahak. "Kau tidak mau minta tanda tangan prajurit ini, eh, Mel?" goda Madge.

Melville jadi ikut terkekeh menyadari sikapnya yang seperti semacam penggemar fanatik Gale. Sikap yang memang tidak pantas jika mengacu pada umurnya sekarang.

"Aku merindukanmu, Maddie, mampirlah untuk makan malam di rumahku, kupastikan Carrole masak yang banyak malam ini," Melville berkata seraya membuka kaca matanya. Dia jauh terlihat lebih muda, pikir Gale. Dan mata laki-laki itu biru terang, hampir sama seperti Madge.

"Oh, aku ingin sekali, Mel, sungguh. Tapi esok harinya aku harus pulang ke Distrik 2," Madge mencoba menolak dengan halus, tampang kecewa sekarang menghiasi wajah keduanya.

"Wah, besok, bukan? Aku yakin mampir sebentar takkan membuat masalah, bagaimana? Lagi pula sudah berapa lama kau tidak pulang, Maddie? 6 bulan, seingatku. Kau benar-benar melukaiku kalau kau menolak tawaran ini," perkataan Melville sukses membuat Madge merenung kembali.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus juga, Pak," kata Gale, mendorong tangannya ke dalam saku celana pendeknya. "Kami butuh mengepak barang-barang kami dan beristirahat untuk perjalanan pulang."

Melville akhirnya mengangguk mengerti, jari telunjuknya menggaruk dagu gemuknya, terlihat berpikir.

"Mel, aku minta maaf karena belum bisa mengunjungimu, aku cukup sibuk dan tidak bisa meluangkan waktu..." Madge terdiam, tapi Melville memberikan tatapan toleransinya.

"Ah, itu tak apa-apa, Maddie, aku bisa mengerti. Nah, Prajurit," dia beralih pada Gale, "Pukul berapa sekarang?"

"Pukul sebelas," jawab Gale setelah melihat arlojinya. Agak kesal karena si pria tua memanggilnya 'prajurit'

"Sebentar lagi makan siang, bukan? Ahhh, ini sempurna, Madge dan Prajurit, ayo kita cari tempat makan," Melville menyarankan.

Madge dan Gale menatap satu sama lain. Berbicara melalui keheningan. Gale mengangkat bahunya lantas Madge tersenyum.

"Ide brilian, Mel."

Melville terkekeh, mengambil tangan Madge dan mulai berjalan. Gale mengikuti di belakang. "Dan, oh ya, Prajurit Gale, aku kurang suka kau panggil 'pak', cukup panggil aku dengan 'Mel'"

* * *

Mereka bertiga duduk di meja bundar di sebuah restoran yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pantai. Madge memekik girang ketika Melville membawa mereka ke tempat ini.

"Aku tidak sabar mencicipi daging kepiting bakar khas restoran ini!" Madge berseru. "Apa mereka masih menampilkan tarian aneh itu?"

Gale menemukan kalau ternyata Madge dan Melville cukup sering menghabiskan waktu di sini. Dan mereka sangat dekat! Kedekatan yang terlihat membuat Gale berpikir kalau mereka seperti ayah dan anak. Gale mengakui Melville memang ramah dan bersahabat. Kau bisa langsung ngobrol banyak hal dengan pria ini. Sesuatu di mata birunya yang memancarkan kenyamanan saat kau melihat ke dalamnya. Gale teringat pada Finnick. Apakah semua orang dari Distrik 2 bermata biru, tanya Gale dalam hati.

"Jadi, Prajurit Gale, ceritakan tepatnya apa posisimu di Divisi Pertahanan," kata Melville memulai percakapan.

"Maaf, Mel, bisa kau berhenti memanggilku 'prajurit'? Aku bukan seorang prajurit lagi, kau bisa memanggilku Gale."

Mellville melempar kepalanya ke belakang tertawa, "Mel dan Gale, nama kita berima," dia mengerling pada Gale. "Tapi, baiklah, mungkin kau risih dengan panggilan itu. Jadi, apa posisimu, Gale?"

"Wakil Kepala Divisi Pertahanan."

"Oh, benarkah? Siapa kepalanya, kalau begitu?"

"Beetee Latier," Madge menjawab, dia duduk di antara Gale dan Melville

"Oh, astaga, pemenang dari Distrik 3 itu? Dia jago sekali memainkan listrik."

"Ha! Kebanyakan permainannya terbukti mematikan," kata Gale.

"Hmm, aku ingat saat dia jadi peserta, entah apa yang dia buat dengan suplai peralatan listrik di Cornucopia-"

"Yang jelas dia bisa membunuh 6 Peserta yang tersisa dengan itu. Genius," kata Gale kagum.

"Itu bengis sekali," tambah Madge.

Gale menoleh pada Madge dan memberinya tatapan keheranan, "Itu bukan bengis, aku yakin, tapi lebih kepada pertahanan diri. Beetee bukan psikopat yang gemar membunuh sembarang orang," Gale lalu melempar pandangannya ke jalanan yang tidak begitu ramai dengan kendaraan bermotor, kebanyakan penduduk di sini menggunakan sepeda.

"Kudengar kau mengerjakan persenjataan dengan Beetee sewaktu pemberontakan," suara Mel menarik perhatian Gale.

"Yeah, aku selalu kagum dengan caranya merakit dan suatu kehormatan bisa membantunya."

"Gale penggemar Beetee," kata Madge tersenyum padanya.

"Kalian masih merakit senjata sekarang?"

"Hmm? Tidak, kami lebih fokus pada pendidikan kemiliteran untuk pemuda di sana,"

"Distrik 2 memang menjadi pemasok utama persenjataan Panem sejak dulu, jadi orang dari Capitol yang memegang kendali untuk itu," kata Madge.

Gale mengangguk setuju, "Divisi pertahanan masih mengatasi bagian persenjataan, Beetee yang menjadi pengambil keputusan untuk tiap aktivitas mereka."

"Bisa saya catat pesanan anda?" seorang pelayan datang dan menginterupsi mereka. Madge langsung memesan kepiting, Gale dan Mel harus berdebat antara udang saus asam paprika atau udang dan sup asparagus; dengan paprika juga.

Mel mendesak Gale untuk memesan udang saus asam itu, "Yang terbaik seantero Distrik 4," kata Mel.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk memesan semuanya, Gale mendesah lemah. Dia ingin mencoba lobster juga, sebenarnya.

Si pelayan pergi setelah mereka memesan minuman: rum, es kelapa, dan squash stroberi campur lemon.

"Pada awalnya, kukira Distrik 2 akan menolak kebijakan pemerintahan baru," kata Mel, memainkan kacamata di tangannya.

"Warga di sana benci pada Capitol sama seperti semua orang di distrik lain," sahut Gale.

"Dia benar," Madge ikut berpendapat. "Aku bisa melihat harapan mereka untuk bebas; memiliki hidup yang lebih layak."

"Ah, pikirku. Tahun belakangan ini memang lebih baik bukan? Aku ingat bulan lalu aku bangun tidur dan bersiap untuk upacara Pemungutan," Mel tertawa hambar. "Anak-anak lebih banyak tersenyum sekarang, dengan pipi merona. Mereka berkeinginan untuk menentukan hidup mereka; menciptakan kebudayaannya sendiri, mengabaikan teori superorganik tentang warisan turun temurun yang melingkupi Panem: rasa takut."

Madge dan Gale memperhatikan saat mata Mel mengenang tahun-tahun kelam Hunger Games. Mel mungkin sudah menyaksikan lebih dari setengah acara Hunger Games—usianya lebih dari setengah abad. Dia pasti sudah muak melihat anak-anak yang seharusnya penuh dengan pengetahuan justru bertarung untuk membunuh.

"Mel," Madge mengulurkan tangannya, menangkup tangan Mel yang tidak memegang kacamata. "Mereka—anak-anak—bisa tersenyum sekarang, kita juga layak untuk tersenyum, kau tahu."

Gale ingin menangkup tangan Madge yang menangkup tangan Mel, memberi ketenangan dobel. Tapi, dia urung melakukannya. Dia mengutuk dirinya karena sempat berniat begitu.

Mel tersenyum, getir dan dipaksakan, tapi itu tidak apa-apa. Gale sudah mencoba melupakan apa itu Hunger Games dan baginya semua orang layak untuk merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan, dan mungkin kebebasan.

Terkadang dia bisa tersenyum lebar, terkadang langit kelam melarangnya.

"Ada wacana untuk pemilihan presiden dalam satu atau dua tahun ke depan," kata Gale mengalihkan suasana. "Kau sudah tahu, Mel?"

Mel menggeleng, Madge mengangkat tangannya dari tangan Mel. "Mereka benar-benar akan melakukannya, ya?"

"Ya," kata Gale menyilangkan kakinya di bawah meja. "Orang-orang di Capitol mulai memikirkan status vakum kekuasaan di Panem."

"Oh, jadi itu ide orang Capitol," sahut Mel. "Kok, aku curiga, yah?"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Gale.

"Mereka tidak mencoba menciptakan Snow baru, 'kan?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Seluruh distrik berhak memilih. Sistemnya akan menjadi bebas dan adil, mereka juga akan melakukan penyuluhan bagaiman cara memilih dalam beberapa bulan ke depan. Kunjungan kami ke sini salah satu langkah pra-pemilihan," terang Gale.

"Apa tepatnya tugas kalian di sini omong-omong?"

"Kami mengerjakan proyek pembangunan kantor pertahanan," Madge menjawab. "Dan akademi kemiliteran. Kami harus meyakinkan Distrik 4 bahwa Capitol yang sepenuhnya menyokong masalah dana dan bahwa mereka mau bekerja sama dengan Distrik 4. Semacam itu."

"Dan apakah mereka sudah yakin?"

"80 persen," sahut Gale. "Wali Kota Trulock masih skeptis pada Capitol. Kau mantan Wali Kota, kan? Kenal dengan dia?"

Mel mendengus lantas menyahut, "Tidak juga, ada apa memang? Dia memberimu masalah?"

"Sedikit, dia cenderung bebal dan tidak mau mendengarkan. Konservatif."

Lalu Mel tertawa, keras-keras, sampai dia harus memegangi dadanya. "Ada apa?" tanya Gale, keningnya berkerut.

"Tidak ada," balas Mel tapi dia lanjut tertawa.

Mungkin Mel punya sejarah dengan Wali Kota yang sekarang, pikir Gale. Namun dia tidak repot meminta Mel untuk bercerita.

Tepat saat itu pesanan mereka datang. Aroma makanan laut menyeruak. Perut Madge meronta-ronta, mata Gale terfokus ketika piring-piring diletakkan di atas meja.

"Ini kelihatan lezat," kata Madge lalu menyeruput squash-nya.

Gale tidak bisa lebih setuju. Mereka bertiga menyantap hidangan dalam diam. Angin semilir berhembus di restoran terbuka ini. Sesekali mereka akan mengomentari makanan, sesekali akan berbincang-bincang tentang politik, dan beberapa hal lainnya.

Gale belum pernah merasa seramai ini selama beberapa tahun. Dia biasa makan sendiri lalu mengubur dirinya dengan tumpukan pekerjaan. Lalu Madge datang dan memaksanya masuk dalam rutinitas 'ayo pergi ke restoran itu, kita makan bareng'.

Dia tidak resistan, yang mana lucu. Sampai dia sadar dia adalah makhluk gregarius—makhluk dengan naluri untuk ingin selalu hidup dan berhubungan dengan manusia lain.

"Oh, astaga!" Mel memekik mengejutkan Madge dan Gale. "Mereka menampilkan tarian itu, Madge!"

Mata si pirang membesar, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, "Serius? Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Lihat ke sana!" Mel menunjuk ke dekat konter minuman, segerombolan penari dan seorang pemain gitar siap beraksi.

Penari-penari itu seluruhnya perempuan, dengan rok bunga-bunga dan tank-top, hiasan kepala mereka sesuatu seperti rangkaian bunga tropis.

Semuanya berambut pirang khas terbakar matahari, kulit cokelat dan mata biru. Si pemain gitar juga. Tubuhnya kekar dan tinggi. Dia tidak pakai baju; ototnya kemana-mana. Dia bernyanyi, kemudian para penari bergandeng tangan mengelilinginya, membuat gerakan simpel; melempar tungkai bergantian, bertepuk tangan, meloncat, berteriak yar! bergoyang, lalu berputar berkeliling lagi, semakin lama semakin cepat.

Mel berdiri setelah dia menyelesaikan udangnya, tangannya terulur pada Madge. "Maddie, ayo menari!"

Wajah Madge cerah seketika. Gale belum pernah melihatnya sebersemangat itu. Dia menyambut tangan Mel dengan mantap.

Mereka keluar dari meja dan menuju konter. Mel menoleh ke belakang, memberikan Gale tatapan 'bergabunglah dengan kami.'

Tapi Gale membalas dengan anggukan 'aku baik-baik saja'.

Madge berbalik dan menghampiri Gale, "Kau yakin? ini akan jadi sangat seru!"

"Aku..." Gale menjawab ragu. "Aku tidak pandai menari."

Madge mengikik. "Itu tidak terlihat sulit sama sekali, ayolah!"

Gale menggeleng keras-keras. "Pergilah. Aku menonton saja."

Madge mengangkat bahunya, berjalan bergabung dengan kelompok penari. Dia mengambil posisi di samping Mel. Mereka tertawa pada gerakan mereka yang kacau balau. Gale menyadari mungkin ini pertama kalinya mereka bergabung. Karena tidak ada pengunjung di sini yang melakukan itu.

Mel tersandung, menginjak kakinya sendiri, bertepuk tangan terlalu keras, dan hampir oleng setelah beberapa putaran. Madge hanya tertawa, dalam jumlah yang besar. Pipinya merona kemerahan, rambutnya berkibas ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Yar!

Gale mengetuk ujung kakinya ke lantai-di luar kendali, irama musiknya sederhana tapi enak di dengar. Ada urgensi untuk ikut menari juga, dan dia ingin melakukannya di samping Madge.

Oh, tidak, rencana itu hanya akan membuat situasi menjadi aneh. Seaneh kedengarannya.

Yar! Yar! Yar!

Mel oleng parah. Para penari itu membantu memeganginya. Mel hanya terbahak, berpikir seolah dia berusia 25. Tarian dilanjutkan dan Mel beristirahat di konter.

"Ha!" pekik Gale. Dia melihat Madge mulai menguasai tiap gerakan. Dia bukan penari yang buruk, pikir Gale. Dengan rambut pirang dan mata birunya, Madge terlihat seperti salah satu dari mereka yang sedang lupa memakai hiasan kepala.

Mata Gale terus terfokus pada sosok Madge sampai gadis itu menoleh, mengunci tatapan mereka. Tulus, Gale tahu, Madge tersenyum. Padanya. Dengan sejuta arti.

Gale terdiam. Dia tak bisa memilih harus tersenyum juga atau apa. Tapi, langit sangat bagus hari ini, dan Madge terlihat manis dengan dress putih tak berlengannya. Bahkan Mel merasa muda.

Dia sadar bahwa tak ada pilihan lain. Maka Gale balas tersenyum. Tulus juga. Dan hanya ada satu arti: bahagia.

* * *

"Bisa lebih cepat tidak, Pak Tua?" seru si gadis pirang melihat kepada Gale yang berusaha menyusul si gadis. Dia mendengus sambil terus berjalan. Madge berbalik dan mulai berjalan lagi. Satu dua kali dia terkekeh. Ahh... udara di sini ringan sekali.

Gale lalu berlari, mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menaklukkan bukit menanjak ini. Lelah, tapi paru-parunya seakan melebar meminta oksigen lebih. Jaketnya tersampir di bahunya. Rambut hitamnya tertiup angin, membuatnya terlihat berantakan.

Langkah Madge panjang-panjang, dia berkeringat, beberapa helai rambut menempel di lehernya, tapi matanya memancarkan semangat. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam, dia sudah berjanji akan membawa Gale melihat fenomena itu. Sedikit lagi, kata Madge, menatap ujung bukit yang mengarah langsung ke laut. Di kejauhan dia bisa melihat batu karang yang tinggi menjulang, seolah siap menahan terjangan ombak yang datang setiap saat. Angin berhembus kencang di ketinggian ini, menyapa kulit penuh keringatnya dengan kasar. Dia menggigil, bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Gale berhasil mencapai sisi Madge lalu berhenti berlari; berjalan mengimbangi langkahnya.

"Apa sih yang ada di tasmu?" tanya Gale merujuk pada ransel di punggung Madge.

"Beberapa benda," sahutnya singkat.

Gale tidak mencoba untuk bertanya lagi.

Mereka lanjut mendaki dalam diam setelah itu tepat di satu poin sekawanan burung melintas dan laut biru kehijauan membentang jelas.

Madge menghentikan langkahnya, Gale juga; Madge menatap ke depan, Gale juga; Madge terkesiap, Gale melakukannya tiga kali.

"Ini..." Gale terdiam, lidahnya kelu.

Dia maju beberapa langkah, sedikit lebih dekat ke ujung. Semburat jingga terlukis di langit lalu menyebar ke horizon, seolah menyatu dengan laut. Beberapa orang dengan kamera terlihat berkeliaran di pantai. Mereka adalah pemburu senja; pengabadi momen-momen matahari terbenam. Ombak bergelung dalam gerakan perpetual, menyentuh bibir pantai kemudian mundur lagi.

"... mengagumkan," hela Gale.

Dia memutar badannya, "Ini luar biasa, Madge, tidakkah ini?"

Gale mengernyit saat Madge berlutut menyentuh rerumputan, mengeluarkan selimut dari tasnya dan mengalasi rumput dengan itu. Gale berjalan mendekat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Gale, melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Menggelar karpet? Atau selimut? Atau... terserahlah mau kau sebut apa."

"Aku tahu," Gale memutar matanya. "Aku bisa melihat itu, tapi maksudku untuk apa?"

"Hhh," Madge membetulkan ujung selimut sampai benar-benar tergelar dengan rapi, dia kemudian duduk di atasnya, menekuk lutut menyentuh dadanya. Kepalanya meneleng ke samping, mengisyaratkan Gale untuk ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

Si mata kelabu ragu pada awalnya. Namun, dia menurut juga. "Lebih nyaman kalau sambil duduk, bukan?"

Saat Gale menghenyakkan bokongnya ke atas selimut dia menyadari ada tulisan yang terbordir di tepi selimut itu. "Kau mengambil selimut hotel?"

Madge menggeleng santai, "Aku meminjamnya, oke?"

"Tanpa izin?"

"Akan kukembalikan, kok."

"Terserah," Gale memutar matanya.

"Tunggu sebentar," Madge meraih tasnya yang dia letakkan di samping. Dia merogoh sesuatu.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sekotak stroberi. Merah dan segar. Tanpa basa-basi dia mencomot satu lalu memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Gale menyandarkan berat badannya pada sikunya, "Dasar gadis stroberi," gumam Gale.

"Ini," kata Madge, pandangannya lurus ke depan. "Ini salah satu alasan mengapa aku tidak menyesal kembali ke Distrik 4."

Mengambil satu stroberi, Gale membalas, "Yeah, ini sepadan."

"Ada satu hal lagi," Madge tersenyum.

"Apa?"

"Melville Herkovits."

"Benarkah?" Gale menegakkan badannya, matanya membelalak. "Astaga... oh astaga! Kau pasti bercanda, Maddie-sayang!"

Madge tidak bisa percaya kalau barusan Gale meniru gaya Mel, lengkap dengan aksen komikal dan gestur badan yang dilebih-lebihkan. Dia bahkan memanggilnya Maddie! Luar biasa! Madge tertawa; Gale terbahak.

"Dia pria yang baik," kata Madge setelah berhasil mengontrol dirinya.

"Pria yang menyenangkan," dia mengiyakan.

Madge menghela napasnya, "Aku akan sangat merindukannya."

Gale menganalisa gadis pirang di sampingnya, mata biru gadis itu seolah berubah redup, menyesuaikan dengan warna oranye langit yang semakin menggelap, mengingatkannya kala dia menemukan si gadis berlinang air mata beberapa hari yang lalu. Sesuatu seperti menusuknya saat itu, tidak tahu apa itu dan bagaimana caranya.

Gale kembali mengunyah satu buah stroberi, si gadis juga. Dia bersandar bertumpu pada sikunya lagi, memikirkan sesuatu yang setidaknya bisa membuat Madge tersenyum.

"Hey, Maddie," panggil Gale.

Menoleh, Madge menjawab, "Kenapa kau pakai sebutan itu?"

"Bisa ajari aku tarian tadi?"

Kening dan hidung Madge berkerut. Serius? tanya Madge dalam hati.

"Serius?"

"Iya," Gale mengangguk lantas bangkit berdiri. Dia mendorong tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Madge mendongak, "Serius?" ulangnya.

"Iya!" dia memaksa.

Lalu Madge berdiri, bingung harus mulai dari mana, sampai kemudian dia menyodorkan tangannya pada Gale.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Ugh," Madge menggeram. "Mau diajari, tidak?"

Gale mengambil tangan Madge ragu. Namun, tangan si gadis menyelip sempurna di genggaman Gale, sensasi hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Oke, jadi pertama kau harus..."

Madge mengajari Gale detail per detail sambil menyenandungkan nada lagu pengiring tarian.

Madge mempelajari kalau Gale memang tidak bisa menari. Sama sekali. "Lempar kakimu menyilang dengan pelan tapi tegas," perintah Madge.

"Seperti ini?" tanya Gale, kakinya melambung terlalu tinggi.

"Sekarang coba sambil melompat, duh, ini gerakan mudah, Gale Hawthorne, bahkan bayi bisa menguasainya dalam sekejap."

Gale memutar matanya.

Gale bukan penari yang baik. Bukan juga murid yang baik.

"Oke, sekarang kita akan mulai gerakan berputarnya."

Masih menggenggam tangan Gale, Madge membawa tubuh bidang Gale dalam putaran. Semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Whoa," seru Gale, merasa pusing setelah beberapa putaran. Madge mengamit tangan Gale yang lain, menahannya jangan sampai oleng.

"Tadi itu... 5 dari 10," kata Madge. Kemudian bibirnya melengkung membentuk seulas senyum.

Gale tak pernah merasa se-penari ini. Tak pernah merasa sehidup ini, "Yar!" serunya kencang-kencang.

"Yar!" Madge mengikuti.

Dia takut Madge akan melepaskannya sekarang, jadi yang Gale lakukan hanya menatap gadis di depannya.

Jika menit-menit berlalu, Gale lupa. Dia menyalahkan siapa saja pengatur waktu di atas sana. Semburat oranye kini berganti lembayung, Madge yang terlebih dulu melepas genggaman mereka.

"Hey, Gale?"

"Ya?"

"Matahari akan terbenam."

Gale menoleh mendapati sang surya yang seolah tenggelam masuk ke dalam laut. Pelan namun pasti, dia merasakan tangan Madge menyusup bertaut dengan jemarinya. Badannya menegang, tapi dia diam saja, tidak mencoba untuk menolak tindakan Madge. Dia tak bisa menolak kehangatan yang tersebar ke tubuhnya

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Biased

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.**

* * *

Menjadi penguntit bukan sesuatu yang Gale Hawthorne pernah prediksi sebelumnya. Apalagi kalau menguntit si gadis Undersee. Namun, sebagian dirinya seolah bertindak di luar perintah otaknya. Kala itu Gale mengikuti intuisi. Dan sekarang ia menyesalinya, karena ia tak bisa melupakan kejadian yang dilihatnya. Seperti film yang terus berputar tiada henti. Ia masih mengingat malam terakhir di Distrik 4 sebelum ia dan Madge kembali pulang. Gadis itu menyelinap keluar dari hotel, mengaku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Gale bisa saja bersikap masa bodoh, namun Madge terlihat gusar malam itu. Secara aneh, Gale mengikuti Madge untuk alasan jaga-jaga. Ketika Madge menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah bangunan, Gale akhirnya sadar bahwa tujuan gadis itu adalah rumah sakit Distrik 4. Mengernyit, Gale tidak tahu apakah Madge sedang sakit atau ia ingin menjenguk seseorang. Rasa penasaran mendorong Gale untuk terus membuntuti Madge. Dan menghabiskan banyak waktu di hutan ternyata membantunya tidak ketahuan.

Ia mengikuti gadis itu masuk dan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Bau anyir menyeruak memenuhi penciumannya. Madge berhenti di depan sebuah kamar, tangannya memegang kenop pintu namun tidak membukanya—seolah ia ragu akan sesuatu.

Pada akhirnya Madge masuk juga ke kamar itu. Cukup lama Gale menunggu di luar; bersembunyi. Tidak tahu juga apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Ia baru akan pergi ketika Madge keluar bersama seorang pria bertubuh jangkung dan kurus, Gale langsung tahu pria itu adalah ayah Madge.

Keduanya bercakap-cakap sebentar sedangkan Gale mencoba menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan, dan itu tidak berhasil. Ayah Madge kembali masuk ke kamar meninggalkan si gadis sendirian mematung. Gale ingin mendekat, namun ia sadar itu bukanlah tindakan yang tepat. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Madge yang perlahan duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di depan kamar. Ia tahu gadis itu pasti menangis, dari caranya menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangannya. Ia tahu Madge mungkin berharap tidak ada yang menemukannya dengan kondisi seperti ini. Ia tahu Madge menyembunyikan sesuatu dan dia menangis karena dia tak bisa menyimpan sesuatu itu sendiri. Dan, ia juga tahu Madge tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk berbagi, dan bahwa Madge menyembunyikan lukanya, untuk dirinya.

Semua orang punya luka—Gale akhirnya mengakui itu. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa selama ini hanya dirinya seorang yang menjadi anjing tersesat dan terluka dan yang perlu dimengerti orang lain.

Betapa egois. Ketika bahkan ada segelintir orang yang bersikap tak ambil pusing dan dengan rapat menutupi luka mereka—membiarkannya kering sendiri.

Kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada Madge Undersee. Gadis itu sedang bersiap-siap di belakang piano, Gale bisa melihat kegugupan di matanya. Madge akan mencoba open-play malam ini, ia sudah latihan seminggu lebih.

Gale mendesah, menyilangkan kakinya di bawah meja dan menaruh kedua tangannya di lututnya, membenamkan dirinya pada kelab jazz tempatnya dan Madge menghabiskan makan malam. Selanjutnya, ia mencoba mereka ulang kejadian beberapa tahun ke belakang: ledakan di tambang, Hunger Games, Catnip, patah hati, pemberontakan, lalu kesendirian tak berujung. Beberapa luka yang ia miliki, dan yang sebagian besar belum sembuh. Kata orang waktu yang akan menyembuhkannya, baiklah, dan apabila sudah sembuh akankah luka itu hilang? Gale bukan berpikir tentang luka fisik—jika tentang itu maka obat-obatan dari Capitol pasti bisa melakukannya—tapi luka batin.

Maka Gale mendesah lagi, toh memang hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Gale kembali fokus pada Madge yang sekarang mengeluarkan partitur-partitur musiknya. Pikir Gale, gadis itu akan memainkan musik klasik, tapi ketika jemari Madge menekan tuts, Gale bisa mendengar nada familiar, ia tahu lagu ini, sebuah lagu karya solois jazz di peradaban sebelum sekarang. Madge kerap memasang lagu ini di kantor.

Gale terkesiap saat si gadis mendekatkan mulutnya ke mikrofon dan mulai menyanyikan lirik lagu itu. Gale, yang memang buta nada, tidak tahu apakah suara Madge sumbang atau tepat. Tapi, ia tahu Madge punya suara yang bagus.

Para pengunjung kafe tampak menikmati penampilan Madge dan beberapa terbawa suasana. Saat Madge selesai, tepuk tanagan riuh dan ia tersenyum malu-malu, menunduk memberi hormat, lalu menghampiri Gale, mengambil kursi di depannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Lumayan," jawab Gale

Kening si gadis berkerut, "Lumayan?" dia mengulang.

"Iya, lumayan."

Madge mengangkat bahu, "Oke."

"Tunggu—" Gale mencondongkan badannya lalu memasang seringaian mengejeknya. "Kau tidak berharap aku akan bertepuk tangan dan memujimu, 'kan?"

Madge terkejut, mencoba menyangkal kalau sebagian dirinya memang ingin membuat Gale terkesan, "Tidak."

"Benarkah?" tanya Gale.

"Terserahlah."

Gale terkekeh, "Undersee, kalau aku boleh jujur, suara Catnip jauh lebih bagus dibanding suaramu."

"Catnip?" si gadis mengkerutkan dahinya.

Merubah posisi duduknya, Gale tetiba gugup dan kelihatan tidak nyaman, "Uhm, maksudku Katniss."

"Oh," balas Madge. "Kau memanggilnya Catnip?"

Gale menggaruk tengkuknya, "Uhm, yeah, ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Tidak. Tiba-tiba aku kepikiran Katniss."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Gale ragu-ragu.

Mendesah gadis di depannya menjawab, "Sudah berapa tahun aku tidak menemuinya? Dan bagaimana denganmu? Kupikir aku hanya rindu padanya."

Hati Gale mencelos dan untuk pertama kalinya ia membiarkan pikirannya mengembara pada sosok Katniss. Gadis yang diingatannya masih berusia tujuhbelas tahun. Karena ia belum pernah mengunjungi Distrik 12 setelah pemberontakan. Biasanya Gale akan mengutuk dirinya ketika ia mengingat Katniss. Biasanya ia akan pergi mencari pengalih perhatian untuk mencoba melupakannya. Tapi, sekarang ia bingung mengapa Madge bisa dengan mudah membuatnya mengingat Katniss.

"Mungkin enam atau tujuh tahun," kata Gale dengan suara serak. "Ak-aku belum pernah berjumpa dengannya lagi."

"Kau punya jadwal kunjungan ke sana pertengahan bulan ini, kau tahu?"

"Ya," ia mengangguk lemah, mengerti sepenuhnya apa yang dimaksud Madge dengan 'ke sana'.

Melayangkan pandangannya ia melihat Madge mendesah panjang. Untuk satu atau dua alasan, ia juga ikut mendesah, seakan dengan begitu seluruh rasa sesak di hatinya akan menghilang.

"Undersee,"

"Hmm,"

"Ak-aku," ia mulai dengan tergagap. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan pergi ke Distrik 12."

Tatapan mereka bersibobrok. Biru bertemu abu-abu. "Maksudmu?" tanya Madge memberinya raut keheranan, satu alisnya terangkat dan ia mencondongkan badannya, menuntut penjelasan.

Mendesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Gale hanya mengangkat bahu lalu menunduk, sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan Madge. Tampaknya Madge Undersee tidak puas hanya dengan angkatan bahu. Jika hal itu bisa menjawab masalah maka ia tak akan repot-repot bertanya. Menegakkan bahunya, ia bertanya sekali lagi, "Beritahu aku, kenapa kau 'sepertinya' tidak bisa pergi?"

Gale mendengarnya lebih seperti perintah ketimbang pertanyaan. Kini, ia termenung memutar otak. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan padanya bahwa kembali ke duabelas sama saja dengan menonton tayangan ulang Hunger Games. Dan bagaimana pula gadis itu akan mengerti.

"Jangan buat aku berspekulasi, Gale," kata Madge menyela.

Oh, Tuhan, pikir Gale, mengapa gadis ini sangat menuntut dan tidak sabaran. Bukannya ia tidak mau menjawab atau apa, tapi Gale—kalau boleh jujur—amat sangat kebingungan harus jawab apa. Ia menyesal memberitahu Madge bahwa ia tidak akan ikut ke Distrik 12.

"Kau tahu tidak? Ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik tidak usah dikatakan, yang lebih baik tidak perlu dipertanyakan," kata Gale akhirnya, memilih langkah diplomatis untuk menyudahi konversasi secepatnya. Ia tidak ingin ditanya-tanya, dan ia tahu pasti figur Madge Undersee di depannya tidak akan mundur sampai ia mendapat apa yang dia mau.

"Hey," pekik Madge, melemparkan punggungnya bersandar ke sandaran kursi dengan pasrah. "Aku bahkan tidak punya petunjuk hal apa yang kau bicarakan. Jika yang kau maksud adalah perihal kau tidak mau ikut ke duabelas, maka itu hal yang harus dipertanyakan."

Gale memperhatikan saat Madge terlihat jengkel sampai ia tidak menghela napas dan menjeda kalimatnya. Itu malah membuat Gale makin terintimidasi dan frusrasi. Ia bukanlah orang yang gampang terbuka menceritakan permasalahan pribadinya pada orang lain. Ya, ini persoalan pribadi, persoalan hati, dan batin. Mungkin akan jauh lebih mudah kalau alasannya adalah masalah pekerjaan, semisal ia harus pergi ke tempat yang lain di waktu kunjungan ke duabelas. Tentu itu akan terdengar rasional dan masuk akal. Namun, sirkumstansinya tidak semudah itu. Apa yang akan dipikirkan Madge Undersee saat ia bilang bahwa sebenarnya ia takut kembali ke duabelas?

Bahkan memikirkan itu saja membuatnya mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia mendesah berat lagi. Malam ini terasa begitu panjang.

"Hey, Gale!" Madge menjentikkan jari lentiknya di depan wajah Gale. "Tolong jawab, aku."

Dan ia mendongak juga, dengan malas-malasan. Ia lalu terkejut mendapati Madge yang melihatnya intens, dahinya berkerut, dan terlihat khawatir.

Ia benci mengakui ini, tapi sesuatu di dadanya bergemuruh. Ada urgensi untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Madge. Bukan seperti dirinya yang egois, sekarang ia merasa ingin menghapus raut khawatir dari wajah Madge, meski ia harus membongkar rahasianya sendiri.

Hell. Persetan dengan itu.

"Duabelas—" ia memulai. Suaranya parau dan ia terdengar rapuh. "—terlalu menyimpan banyak kenangan. Kau tahu, Undersee, aku yakin kau tahu apa saja yang telah terjadi di sana. Sebagian baik dan sebagian buruk. Aku... kupikir aku tidak akan... well, ini rumit. Namun, ak-aku—"

"Kau takut," Madge menyelesaikan kalimatnya tepat ketika ia merasa sesuatu tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Memainkan gelasnya, Gale melayangkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah. Ke mana saja asal jangan memandang dua iris biru yang seolah bisa mengikis cangkang pertahanannya. Sungguh, ia tidak memprediksi Madge akan mampu membacanya seperti sebuah buku terbuka.

"Kau takut kembali ke sana, bukan?" tanya Madge.

Ia bergeming.

"Hhhh," Madge Undersee mendengus. Ada nada sinis di situ. "Masih ingat saat kau menanyaiku ini itu, kenapa aku tidak bisa kembali ke Distrik 4, dan memaksaku untuk kembali ke sana? Ini seperti deja vu."

Ia masih terus bergeming tanpa repot-repot melihat Madge. Ia tahu tingkahnya tidak sopan, tapi lebih baik seperti ini daripada harus merasakan dadanya bergemuruh lagi. Berpikir keras, Gale kurang mengerti bagian mana dari situasi ini yang berdejavu dengan situasi yang mana.

"Kau menuduhku segala hal, membuat skenariomu sendiri, dan bersikap seolah permasalahanku sesepele merebus air," Madge menyambung lagi. "Dan kau bahkan membuatku menangis."

Satu alisnya naik dan Gale mengernyit, tiba-tiba sadar apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Madge. Jika ia tidak salah maka gadis itu merujuk pada malam sebelum mereka berangkat ke Distrik 2. Malam ketika Gale menemukan Madge pada kondisi rapuhnya. "Aku tidak membuatmu menangis. Kalau ingatanku tidak melenceng, aku yakin kau menangis sendiri."

"Well, bukan itu masalahnya. Tapi, apa kau sadar sebenarnya kita punya persoalan yang sama? Aku tidak bisa kembali ke Distrik 4, dan kau tidak bisa kembali ke Distrik 12."

"Apa poinmu, Undersee?" tanya Gale mulai jengah. Ia sadar sebetulnya apa yang dikatakan Madge, ia hanya tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Madge menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin kau mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Oh, ya, aku ingat," ujar Gale, merasakan amarahnya mulai menjalar pelan-pelan. "Dan apa kau ingin mengejekku? Anak Walikota, kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Aku tahu, Gale, aku mengerti," Madge berkata dengan perlahan, mengunci tatapannya pada mata seorang Gale Hawthorne. "Karena aku tidak ingin kembali ke sana juga, jika aku bisa. Namun, kurasa aku lelah berlari ketakutan. Percayalah padaku, Gale, mungkin dari semua orang hanya aku yang mengerti."

"Dan apa gunanya kalau kau mengerti? Kau tidak bisa merubah keputusanku," Gale mendengus.

"Siapa yang mau merubah keputusanmu?" tanya Madge dengan dahi berkerut. "Kau adalah orang paling bebal yang pernah kukenal, jadi tidak ada gunanya mencoba mendebatmu."

Memutar bola matanya kesal, Gale berkata, "Bagus! Sekarang aku melarangmu untuk bertanya lagi."

"Bahkan satu pertanyaan tidak boleh?"

"Undersee!" Gale memekik.

"Oke, oke," Madge melempar tangannya ke atas. "Itu tadi termasuk pertanyaan, ya?"

Gale melotot. Madge Undersee terkekeh pelan. "Kau menyebalkan!"

Menyilangkan lengannya di dada, ia memperhatikan senyum kemenangan yang tersirat di wajah Madge. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan manis sambil memainkan ujung rambut pirangnya. Seketika Gale Hawthorne merasakan gemuruh itu lagi. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan pada beberapa orang di atas panggung.

"Jadi," kata Madge. "Aku baru tahu kalau Katniss bisa bernyanyi."

"Tidak pernah nonton Hunger Games, Undersee?"

"Tidak, aku tidak menonton acara itu," Madge menyahut.

"Luar biasa!" pekik Gale sarkastik kemudian menumpukan dagu di tangannya. "Ada apa dengan televisimu? Rusak?"

"Aku memang tidak tertarik dengan Hunger Games," Madge Undersee menjawab simpel.

Berdecak tak percaya, Gale akhirnya memberanikan diri memandang Madge. "Sekali pun tidak pernah?"

Madge menggeleng. "Aku tidak melihat inti dari acara itu, Gale, percaya atau tidak, tapi aku dan ayahku sudah tak menonton Hunger Games untuk bertahun-tahun."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Katniss? Kalian teman kan? Kau tidak mau tahu bagaimana kondisinya selama di arena?"

"Kami berteman, meski tidak sedekat pertemananmu dengannya," sahut Madge. "Tapi bahkan tanpa menontonnya, aku bisa tahu bagaimana keadaan Katniss. Kau tahu, semua orang membicarakannya."

Gale mengangguk, walaupun ia belum bisa sepenuhnya mengerti Madge. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. "Kenapa ayahmu, maksudku, kenapa kalian tidak mau menontonnya? Maksudku, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Entahlah," Madge mengangkat bahunya lalu tersenyum getir. Matanya nampak kosong dan ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan. "Maksudku, kami sekeluarga—termasuk ibuku—tidak pernah membicarakan masalah Hunger Games. Ibuku, dia sakit-sakitan, sedangkan ayah terus-menerus mengurung dirinya di ruang kerja."

"Lalu?" tanya Gale.

"Lalu?" Madge mengulang. "Lalu aku tidak tertarik pada Hunger Games. Titik. Menontonnya sama saja seperti menyaksikan orang Capitol tertawa dan bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan seluruh distrik. Aku benci hal itu."

Terperanjat dengan jawaban Madge Undersee, Gale tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Selama ini ia selalu berpikir Madge adalah pendukung Capitol. Karena Madge hidup dengan sokongan Capitol, tentu saja itu semua karena posisi ayahnya sebagai wali kota. Tidak seperti Katniss, Madge Undersee bisa mendapatkan semua yang dia mau. "Tidakkah kau terlalu munafik?"

Gale bisa melihat tangan Madge terkepal di atas meja, menunjukkan buku-buku jarinya yang memutih. "Apa maksudmu, Gale?"

"Bayangkan begini," ia memulai. "Capitol menyediakan fasilitas hidup untuk keluargamu. Rumahmu mewah, kurasa kau punya penghangat ruangan di situ, dan Capitol membuatmu tetap hangat di musim dingin. Apakah tanganmu pernah kotor karena harus membersihkan rumah besarmu itu? Hmm? Kupikir tidak. Kalian menyewa orang untuk melakukan itu. Anak Wali Kota, kau sadar seberapa besar jasa Capitol dalam hidupmu? Dan, menambahkan satu poin lagi," Gale mencondongkan badannya. "Ibumu sakit-sakitan? Taruhan Capitol yang membiayai pengobatannya."

"Hentikan, Hawthorne!" Madge berteriak, hampir menggebrak meja. Gale tahu pasti ia marah atau setidaknya tersinggung. Tapi, Gale merasa dirinya hanya menyampaikan kebenaran. Dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu.

"Kau harusnya berterimakasih pada 'mereka'" kata Gale dingin.

"Hentikan! Hentikan prasangkamu. Keluargaku—aku... kami tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Berikan aku penjelasan," kata Gale. "Yah, kalau kau memang punya."

Madge menggeleng keras. "Bukan aku yang meminta mereka memberikan semua hal itu. Aku tidak pernah berharap terlahir sebagai putri wali kota. Kau, prasangkamu, dan amarahmu—kau salah sasaran, Gale Hawthorne."

Madge mengatakan itu sambil tertunduk, seperti tak sanggup menatap Gale. Dan suaranya terlalu pelan, sehingga kedengaran seperti berbisik. Namun, Gale mendengarnya dengan jelas, kata per kata. Ia terdiam, menyerap kalimat Madge.

"Kami membenci Capitol, Hawthorne. Kami membencinya karena telah menyeret saudari ibuku ke arena Hunger Games, memaksa ibuku menyaksikan ajal orang terdekatnya sendiri."

"Mak-maksudmu dia—"

"Dia peserta."

Gale terdiam, "Dan di—"

"Dia mati, Gale. Tahun itu Haymitch pemenangnya."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan ibumu? Maksudku, dia sakit karena itu?"

Menghela napas berat Madge menjawab, "Kau benar. Ibuku depresi. Dia hampir gila tanpa bantuan morphling tiap harinya," ia tertawa hambar. "Dan kau—kau seratus persen benar, Gale. Kami tidak akan mampu membeli morphling jika bukan karena Capitol."

Kesadaran tentang latar belakang Madge Undersee yang sesungguhnya menghantam Gale dengan keras. Ia tidak ingin mengasihaninya, namun entah bagaimana ia merasa sedih. Ia menyesal telah berprasangka pada gadis itu. Dan karena ia akhirnya tahu siapa yang Madge kunjungi di rumah sakit Distrik 4.

Plus, ia mulai percaya perkataan Katniss dulu, bahwa Madgelah yang memberinya morphling sesaat setelah ia dicambuk si Thread.

Itu pasti Nyonya Undersee, pikir Gale. Pasti ia mengambil obat-obatan ibunya untuk diberikan pada Gale. Dan itu pasti Nyonya Undersee, alasan Madge tidak mau kembali ke Distrik 4.

Pikiran Gale berkecamuk hebat sekarang. Beberapa gambar berseliweran bebas di otaknya, tersusun menjadi mozaik yang belum sempurna.

Ia telah salah.

Ia tidak seratus persen benar.

Madge punya alasan kuat untuk membenci Capitol. Sama seperti dirinya yang membenci tirani itu karena telah merenggut Katnissnya. Lagipula, siapa yang sanggup untuk tidak membenci Capitol dan sistem mereka yang lebih dari bengis? Harusnya Gale sadar akan hal itu di tempat pertama dan bukannya melimpahkan amarahnya pada seseorang yang tidak bersalah.

Apa yang dikatakan Madge benar. Bukan permintaannya terlahir di keluarganya. Tidak juga ia meminta seluruh pemberian Capitol. Bahkan ia hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan gaun-gaun mewahnya kecuali untuk hari tertentu. Gale mengingat hal itu dan merasa bersalah setelahnya.

Mungkin Madge tidak seperti apa yang Gale pikirkan selama ini. Karena gadis itu selalu hidup di bawah bayang-bayang Katniss di pandangannya. Mungkin Gale harus mencoba membuka matanya lebih lebar kali ini, menghapus awan prasangka dari penglihatannya.

Ia mendongak, "Undersee," panggilnya pada gadis itu. Meski ia tak yakin dengan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan, namun Gale merasa ia harus melakukan hal ini. Setidaknya sekali. "Madge," panggilnya lagi, dengan lebih lembut, mencoba menarik perhatian Madge untuk menatap matanya.

Gale tak berharap banyak—memang. Ia tahu mungkin Madge bahkan tidak mau melihat Gale lagi. Tapi di luar ekspektasinya, Madge menaikkan pandangannya, bersibobrok dengan mata Gale.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan. "Jangan tanya apa-apa lagi, Gale. Penjelasanku sudah habis."

Meneguhkan niatnya, Gale menahan napasnya. "Maaf."

Gale tidak bisa membaca reaksi Madge selain ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya. Ia tidak peduli. Ia melepaskan udara yang ditahannya, lalu melanjutkan, "Maaf. Setidaknya aku harus mengatakan itu, Madge. Maaf... karena—"

Lidahnya kelu seketika, seperti terpelintir dan terikat. Ia tak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung.

Madge mematung, ekspresinya tidak bisa dibaca sekarang, seakan bertahan, meminta Gale menelan habis keegoisannya.

Kemudian rasa takut menjalari badannya. Gale takut ia sudah terlalu terlambat untuk dimaafkan. Mengunci matanya pada mata biru Madge yang menyiratkan sejuta arti, Gale berharap ia bisa melewati malam ini tanpa dihantui bayang-bayang mata biru itu dan bagaimana cara mereka tampak berkilau saat Madge tersenyum dan mengangkat rasa takut dari badannya. Ya. Madge Undersee tersenyum. Meski hanya sebatas senyum simpul. Tapi, akhirnya Gale bisa bernapas bebas sekarang. Di saat-saat seperti ini, mereka mengandalkan keheningan untuk berbicara.

Gale mengerti, bahwa Madge menyuarakan pengampunannya melalui keheningan.

* * *

Mereka—si bos dan sekretarisnya—mulai bisa jujur kepada satu sama lain. Aneh, memang, namun, keadaan menjadi jauh lebih baik. Mereka tidak tahu dan yang jelas tidak mau tahu bagaimana mereka akan membawa diri di kemudian hari. Dan bagaimana mereka akan memanggil status mereka sekarang.

Gale memiliki pemikiran ini semenjak hari ia meminta maaf pada Madge. Mungkin mereka bisa menjadi teman? Sekadar teman tentu tidak akan menyakiti mereka, bukan? Gale sadar berteman dengan Madge tidak akan serupa seperti berteman dengan Katniss. Ia tak bisa mengharapkan Madge untuk membicarakan perburuan dan kelinci mana yang bisa ditangkap.

Gale hanya berpikir bahwa tidak ada salahnya. Toh, karena pekerjaan, ia harus terjebak 24/7 bersama Madge. Bahkan sekarang ia mengizinkan Madge menginjak ruang kerjanya untuk pertama kali setelah berbulan-bulan Madge bekerja.

"Wali Kota Distrik 4 menghubungiku kemarin," kata Madge sambil melihat lembaran kertas di tangannya dengan pena hitam terselip antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Oh, ya? Dia bilang apa?" tanya Gale, sibuk dengan lembaran kertasnya sendiri.

"Dia setuju dengan kontrak yang kita tawarkan."

Senyum Gale mengembang, ia menoleh pada Madge meletakkan kertas-kertasnya di atas meja. "Itu bagus. Sekarang kita tidak punya hambatan lagi."

"Aku akan mengirim Tongs ke sana secepatnya," ujar Madge, menuliskan beberapa hal di buku agendanya. Setelah itu, ia kembali fokus pada pekerjaan awalnya.

Gale mengernyit kemudian bersandar di sofa, kakinya menyilang. "Sejak kapan kau yang memutuskan semuanya?"

Madge menyeringai, "Lalu, siapa yang harus kita suruh ke sana?"

Ia ragu-ragu, lalu menyenggol Madge di lengannya. "Aku."

Kali ini Madge memutar badannya menyamping hingga ia sepenuhnya menghadap Gale. Ia menatap laki-laki itu dengan alis yang terangkat, "Kau harusnya ke duabelas, Gale. Jadwalmu bentrok."

Gale menggeram, "Atur ulang! Kau kan sekretarisku. Masalah mengatur jadwal pasti bukan urusan besar kan?"

Madge menggelengkan kepala pirangnya. "Tidak bisa. Semua sudah kuatur dengan rapi, dan—" ia mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Gale. "—kau tidak boleh mengacaukannya."

Memutar bola matanya, Gale menyahut, "Mengapa kau selau melawan kemauanku?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak," tukas Madge.

"Hah?"

"Aku melakukan segala sesuatu sesuai prosedur. Aku melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik dan benar. Aku tidak pernah mengikuti kemauanmu, apalagi melawannya. Jadi, sekarang Mister Gale Hawthorne, berhentilah merengek seperti bayi ingusan. Kau akan pergi ke Distrik 12."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kau tidak bisa merubah keputusanku," geram Gale, darahnya tiba-tiba mengalir lebih cepat.

"Keputusannya hanya ada satu, dan sudah kuucapkan sebelumnya: kau akan pergi ke Distrik 12."

Gale bersiap untuk membanting meja sekarang, "Aku tidak akan kembali ke sana, Undersee! Aku mencoba untuk menghindari tempat itu."

Madge terdiam. Gale sadar gadis itu kaget dengan amarahnya. Apa yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu kemudian terdengar pelan dan lembut, dan yang perlahan mampu menurunkan tensi kemarahannya.

"Ayo pergi bersamaku," katanya. "Tidak ada gunanya menghindar, dan tidak ada gunanya berlari. Tidakkah kau lelah? Cepat atau lambat kau akan lelah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengar," Madge mendekatkan badannya merapat kepada Gale, pandangan mereka sejajar, dan Gale tidak bisa melihat ke arah yang lain. Madge mengambil komando penuh atas dirinya. "Aku pernah mencoba menghindari Distrik 4, tapi akhirnya aku kembali ke sana juga, benar? Dan percaya padaku, itu tidak buruk-buruk amat."

Madge menaikkan tangannya menyentuh pundak Gale, "Entah kau berlari atau menghindar dari apa, kau tidak perlu menemuinya saat di sana."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin begitu, Undersee," tanya Gale skeptis, menyingkirkan tangan si gadis dari pundaknya. Entah bagaimana masih menatap Madge.

"Karena aku sudah lebih dulu mengalaminya," jawan Madge seraya mengembangkan senyumnya.

Mendengar itu Gale sedikit mulai berubah, meski masih ada rasa ragu di hatinya. Ia melunak, karena di satu sisi ia lega Madge akan ikut bersamanya.

"Memang kau tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus kau selesaikan, huh? Kenapa kau bisa ikut ke duabelas denganku?"

Gadis itu terkikik, terpaksa menutupi mulutnya supaya tidak tertawa kencang-kencang. Gale jengah melihatnya.

"Jika itu yang kau khawatirkan, maka kau konyol sekali."

"Tidak ada yang lucu, Undersee!"

"Memang tidak, aku hanya ingin tertawa. Wajahmu itu—"

Ia tertawa lagi.

"Hentikan!" teriak Gale. "Bukan karena aku sudah minta maaf padamu jadi kau bisa seenaknya menertawaiku!"

"Oke," kata Madge setelah berhasil mengontrol dirinya. "Begini, ya, Bos. Sadar tidak kalau kau mempekerjakan karyawan terbaik satu kantor? Kau tidak perlu takut aku akan melalaikan tugas sehari-hariku."

Ia tersenyum kecut lantas berkata, "Aku tidak sadar akan hal itu, tapi baiklah—"

"Baiklah apa?"

Gale terdiam, menunduk melihat tangannya di atas pahanya. "Aku akan pergi."

Dari sudut matanya ia tahu Madge sedang tersenyum sekarang, membuatnya mau tak mau mengangkat kepalanya. Karena ia baru tahu kalau senyum gadis itu menularkan euforia positif padanya, membuatnya seketika bahagia.

Lalu, hal berikutnya yang terjadi, Madge melarikan tangannya menangkup tangan Gale. Hanya itu pada awalnya, sampai ia menelusupkan jemarinya dengan sempurna di antara jemari Gale sendiri. Gale membatu—tidak menerimanya namun tidak juga menolaknya. Genggaman Madge terasa hangat—sama menularnya dengan senyumannya. Rasa hangat menjalari tubuhnya.

"Jadi, Bos," kata Madge setelah beberapa saat. "Bagaimana kalau kau mengajakku berburu di hutan Distrik 12?"

**TBC**

**Thank you for reading. Please review, and let me know what you think! :)) **


End file.
